Our Love Story
by TheTittleIsUnknown
Summary: In a world where two person write a story about there love story and- "Anna for fuck sake stop it,I told you I will write narration and you think because you suck at it" SHE FUCKING SAID IT AGAIN "STOP IT!" again "It's my only job come on!" I said this not her "WOW! ANNA oh for fuck sake just type the warnings please my sou!" she said? "WHAT DID I SAY!" [M for Curses]- Anna
1. Chapter 1

It was the first night of November "awoooh!" Some red-head said but she did that on purpose and she said it again "aw aw aw aw aw arf arf arf awooooooh!"

"For fuck sake stop it!" Now some blonde said well actually she's platinum blonde but whatever "You suck at narrating!" NO I'M NOT! "Stop arguing with me Anna when you know you're not gonna win."

"I'm not narrating! It's called writing a story have you ever heard of that?" I said to defend myself Elsa sigh "Barking is not a word Anna and if you think it is you are crazy… Wait aren't you already crazy?"She asks while raising her eyebrows

"I was only-" with that look on her face I immediately shut up because her face looks like Freddy Krueger a person you don't want to mess with

"Fineeee!" Elsa is frustrated why is she frustrated why?! Fuck why am I speaking in my head what who are you !shut the fuck up! No matter Elsa comes first

"What " I said and she lifts her eyebrow "It's just that…"She said tiredly wait what is happening right now shit I'm getting nervous "What is it?" I said worriedly "Your narration" She said

WHAT! Is she serious IS. SHE. SERIOUS "Yes I am" She said seriously "There's nothing wrong with my narrating in fact it is good as my heart is bea-" Elsa puts her hand in my mouth

"I know , but if this story continues you will put great effort in it understand?" She said and then she takes off her hand that was on my mouth

I nod repeatedly and she giggles I like it when she giggle "Stop nodding!" ok so the story will continue tomorrow or maybe never bye! "WAIT!" ok who said that " I did." Elsa said "What is it" I ask

"You better continue this story or I will kick your ass back to Norway for fuck sake!" She said angrily woah never see her this angry before

"Why?"I ask "Why? You ask me why? You write a story then leave what kind of person is that not only you break the readers heart but the other authors as well." She said matter of factly is that a word? Never mind I don't know

"Is there something wrong with it? It's not like I'm the only one who doesn't want to finish their story not that I'm insulting the other authors." I said

"If you don't want to finish your story then I will." She said with fury in her eyes why though "Ok fine not only you will finish it but I will since I'm the one who started it."I said

"Good, now what shall be our story is about wars, a love story, fantasy , adventure , a real life situation?" She ask

"How about something rare like a story about writing a story and that story is writing a story" I suggest lamely wait a minute I look sideways and say person typing this story shit!

"Meh too boring how about a love story instead?" She suggest "Ok" Wait will she turn it in a fifty shades because she love that shit… holy shit! Fuck

"Umm Elsa?" I said "What is it?" she said "I was wondering if you will turn it umm… like the book you read?" I ask nervously

"Well do you want me to?" She ask innocently how can she be so innocent! "OH Gods No!" Fuck if she did I will delete all her save believe me I would do that just to avoid it

And then suddenly she laugh why the hell is she laughing "Anna!" what! "If you only saw your face!" She's still laughing

Goddamn fine fucking son of a bitch I will toast this bitch until she die! If only I could do that I said to myself with a sad face

And Elsa saw it "What's wrong" She said worriedly "Nothing just thinking a way to get rid of you." I said sadly

"Awhh you can't rid of me that easily" She said happily while she stuck her tongue out "GRRR. I will someday remember this day Elsa" I said like in the movies

And I stab my finger to her sides "NO!" She said and then she runs upstairs and shut the door so I will not tickle her "She got a way I will find a way" I said while putting my fist in the air

Maybe this will work after all


	2. Chapter 2

"So… What are we going to do now?" I asked. Oh I haven't told you what where doing, where going to write a story how good is that? Hahaha I know right? Well let me tell you what actually happened after chapter one

" _What are we going to do again?" I asked. "We're going to write a story." She said "Ok.." I seriously think this isn't a good idea._

" _What kind of love story? Wait how about Romeo and Juliet?" I suggested and smiling so happily and she just look at me like I'm some sort of a crazy person… well aren't I lolz._

" _No too tragic." She said . "Oh! How about a fluff one! Like there is a nerd and there's some bully and they fall in love."I said dreamly what? It's my favorite fantasy._

" _Meh. Too cliché." She said with a cringey look. "This is so difficult!" I said. Uhh this is so boring I shouldn't have done this I was just doing this for fun but this girl really have to push me_

" _If you disagree one more I'm going out like seriously going out doing something just anything thing."I threated her and she doesn't seem so scared_

" _Do it I dare you." She said with a glare. I gulp fuck… How can I really argue with this woman like seriously , but we need to respect weman, weman! Even though I am one_

 _But I'm going to do it anyway " Ok bye!" I said happily. I started to stand but immediately pulled down "Do you really want to do this?" She said with a glare but I just stared at her until she let me go. I ran like when you're being chase by a lion run. I was already outside when I look behind me there was no person_

 _I sigh in relieve but when I started to walked I bump into someone "I'm sorry!"I said nervously. I look up and see a blonde woman with fury in her eyes. Shit! Before I could even run she grabbed my shirt and take me back home while I'm screaming "Let me go!, please! This is torture!"I said. I start punching her arm but she won't let me go_

 _The whole neighborhood is watching us! But she still won't let me go. Before I could realize it I was already upstairs in our room with the computer in front of me well… just another day perhaps_

Ok so that happened. I really can't say anything anymore I wished they all forget that scene it is embarrassing. "You're going to give me ideas for this story. I will just correct your grammar."She said without looking at me

I'm still not responding to her she sigh "Anna."She said and directly looking at me. Is she looking at my soul? It looks like she is."Hello? Are you there Anna?" Snapping her fingers in front of me . I blinked "Umm I can't think of something... Oh! I know how about our love story wouldn't that be good?"I said with an awkward smile

"Did we ever have a love story?" She asked. Ouch if that doesn't hurt you you're a monster."We do?"I'm not sure why did I even suggested that?! She laughed at me. Why is she laughing?"Did you already forget we're girlfriends?"She said and laughed. " We are?" Jesus Anna! I can't really believe this is my girlfriend

With a smile she kissed me. I'm shocked. Did I have an amnesia? Wait I'm remembering it !

" _Elsa, Elsa_ _Frost_ " _She said shaking my hands "Oh! I'm Anna, Anna Anderson. You have a pretty name!"Shit! Why did have to shout! She's going to think I'm weirdo now."Thank you. You have a pretty name as well." She is so cute! I want to squish her! "Are you the new girl?" I asked "Yes" She said_

" _Oh! Let me give you a tour then, so you could know your way around her right?"I asked nervously because I don't want her to decline my offer. "Sure."She said. Woo! Score for Anna Anderson!"well we should start here."_

How could I forget that! Come on she's the best thing that comes to your life! She pulled away from the kiss I'm still shocked though not because of the kiss because I forgot about her. I literally going to cry later because of this

"Do you remember now?" She asked and she smiled "Of course! How could I forget about you! " I said even though it's a lie "Are you sure?" shit! Now she's curious "Yeah! I even know your last name!"LAST NAME?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING ANDERSON! "Only my last name?" She asked innocently but She's smirking yep she is

"NO!" I quickly denied "I even remember our first meeting!" I'm getting nervous now and I'm sweating "Oh really?" She really is testing me. I mean come on she have her mischievous state on "Do you remember our first date?" She asked. Does she really have to ask me that one it's like you're saying what is our anniversary I mean some people forget about it. Come on brain! Work!

" _Well this is warmer than I thought." I said nervously. My hands are sweating. I have to make this work because this is my first date ever "Yeah it is." She said nervously. Wait she's nervous too? She Anna look at her hands it's shaking "Soooo… Is this your first date?" I asked "Yes." She said calmly_

 _What? With a pretty girl like her wait let me correct that. With a GORGEOUS person like her she doesn't have a date before?! If it is her first them I will make this a perfect date! "How come?" I asked "What do you mean by that."She said while furrowing her eyebrows "I mean you're so pretty all boys or girls should be running to you."I said."Umm… it's just that… I never accepted their… you know."She said_

 _But why did she accepted mine . Why me at all? Because she thinks pity of me? No she would never do that. How about because I help her out? A tour? "Stop glaring at your food Anna. You are not superman to destroy it."She said. I didn't even though I'm glaring at my food because I'm thinking so hard_

" _Why?" I asked and I looked at her. She's confused "What do you mean why?"She asked "Why did you said yes when I asked you out?" I said straightforwardly "I don't know…" She said and she grow fond looking at her food like me "You could answer me truthfully I won't be angry with you."I said seriously. I just take her hand and she's shocked but she squished my hand and I found it funny_

" _It's because I think you are different from others. You don't like my body only me" She said and I noticed she's blushing. I don't even realized I'm blushing as well "Well… can I we be silent? I mean it's awkward not that you're awkward I'm awkward. I'm going to shut up now." I used my other hand to cover my mouth_

 _She giggled. I really like her giggles "Ok I'm fine with that."She smiled at me and I smiled back. I will treat this girl the best like I always treat my cat oh wait! I have to introduced her to Olaf. "Elsa are you allergic to cats?"Please no please say no. Olaf is really cute! Please no! " No, Why?" She said " I have a cat at home and his name is Olaf." I'm now thinking of my cute cat! "Well I would like to meet him." She smiled at me again. YES! Another score for Anderson!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Are you there Anna?"Elsa said, snapping her fingers. I blinked and looked around "Where am I?" I asked then I hear a giggle "Your house? Oh no! Do you have amnesia?"Elsa joked "No!" I shouted "Jesus Anna, I was only joking." Elsa said and laughed.

"Where is Olaf?" I looked around. "Olaf!"I called."Meow!" I looked behind me and saw a cat "Aww! Come here Olaf!"I said. He jumps in my lap. I carry him in front of my and we're having a staring contest. I blinked first." I lost Olaf, I will win next time I promise!" I promised him. "Meow."Olaf meowed and he jumps in Elsa's lap

What?! "Come here Olaf."I said while glaring at him. He shakes his head and started purring because Elsa is petting him "What?! How come you like Elsa more than me?! I'm your original owner and she's just your… I don't know! How could you betray me like this?!" I cried

But he only ignored me. Elsa is laughing at me, if this is not my worst day ever then what is?! My own cat betrayed me like he doesn't even know me?! How could he forget everything we been through?! I'm going to cry literally, seriously, painfully and whole heartedly.

I wipe my fake tears "Why?!"I shouted at them "How could you Elsa?" I cried. Elsa rolls her eyes "Stop being over dramatic." Elsa said like it was nothing. The pain in my heart oh my heart! "I'll make it up to you I promise." Elsa said and smirks

"So you'll let me have a day off today?" I asked happily "No." Elsa answers "Then what is it?" I asked to hide my disappointment. Elsa leans into my ear "It's a secret."Elsa whispers and winks at me. I don't think this is a good idea

Elsa lets go of Olaf. Wait did I tell you what Olaf looks like? I don't know his breed though but he looks like that cat meme, the "You're not fat you're fluffy" color orange with a white stripe. I never actually search it in Google because I'm too lazy to do it

"Come on Anna we have a story to do." Elsa said "Ughh do we really have to?" I questioned her to change her mind "You already know the answer, why bother to question me?"Elsa responded. "Fineeeeee!" I shouted at Elsa

"I really like what you suggested earlier." Elsa said. What did I say earlier again? Oh no "What did is say again? I don't remember it." I pretend to not know it "Are you sure about that?" Elsa looks directly in my eyes like she's looking at my soul "Umm can you say it again for me? I don't seriously remember it." I continue to deny it

"Seriously? You can't pretend forever Anna." Elsa said while raising her eyebrows "Can you just say it." I said nervously. Please not that one, please everything but that one! "Our love story?" Elsa finally said it "I don't remember saying it." I said innocently "Just like you don't remember we're girlfriends?"Elsa comebacks. Ouch! That seriously hurts

"Of course I remember! How could I not to? A goddess is in my house!" I said that first thing that comes in my mind to not make it obvious "Oh? What's our anniversary?" Elsa asked. Fuck! Every person forgets about that not that everybody does maybe some I don't know! Guess Anderson, guess!

"December 21?" I guessed."That's my birthday Anna." Elsa responded. Fuck! "I caught you now Anna no need to pretend." Elsa with sadness. Why is she sad? Probably because you forget you had a relationship, great Anna

I hugged her. I try to comfort her but she just won't stop looking to the ground. This is all your fault Anna! Your mother would scold you for this! Quick say something! " I don't actually forget your my girlfriend Elsa, I just forgot our anniversary." I said to cheer her up

"Will you promise me to let me create that story?" Elsa asked and sniffled "I promise." I promised her "Great!" Elsa said with happiness and smiled at me. Just looking at her like that makes me fall in love with her again. Even though she fakes her sadness I still love her

"Now can we write?" Elsa asked "Ok." I answered. We start the computer and see it's broken "WHAT?!" Elsa yelled "This is absurd!" Elsa yelled again "ubrukelig stykke lur!" Elsa yelled in Norwegian. I forgot she's Norwegian "Hey!" I shouted at her but she ignored me still trying to fix the computer

"Hey!" I tried again but she stills won't listen to me "Kjireste!" I yelled to grab her attention and it did

"Anna its kjæreste." Elsa said calmly "But the spelling! Its' k,j,a,e,r,e,s,t,e right?" I questioned her " No, it's not a and e it's æ."Elsa corrects "Eye? As in an eye you know the thing in our face the reason we can see?" I asked

"No Anna, you know what forget it." Elsa said frustratedly."We have to fix this or else…" Elsa said "Or else what?" I asked I'm going to kill the entire people in Earth!" Elsa said angrily "Wow if you can." I said. She just glared at me, well shit it will literally kill all of them

"Get your phone Elsa." I said "Why?" Elsa asked "We're going to call Kristoff."I answered "Why?" Elsa asked "Just do it."I responded. Elsa goes downstairs to get her phone. Wow I don't know if this is a good day or a bad day but let me just say this is the best thing that ever happened to me! Because my wish comes true!

Elsa comes with her phone in her hand and hand it to me. Cring! Cring! _"Hello?"_ Kristoff! "Dude, we need you right now!" I responded _"Anna?"_ For fuck sake Kristoff! "Yes! We need you like right now!" I yelled through the phone _"Jesus! No need to shout. What's the problem though?"_ This person is useless

"Our computer is broken."I answered _"You both know that you have a laptop right?"_ Shit! This person is not useless after all "Thanks Kristoff!" I hang up. I slap my hand to my face "What happened?" Elsa asked " Why would you go rampage when we have a laptop?"I raise my eyebrow "Well…" Elsa started to look at her hands. I sigh just another day in here


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter still the same day, if ain't that bullshit. Every chapter contains words, paragraphs, and characters and if you haven't notice every chapter is bullshit, I mean what is this?

So here we are. Where are we anyway? I mean for fuck sake what I'm I saying maybe just for you to read this are you even reading this if you are click the nearest exit please? Thank you.

GRRR! The one who is writing my story sucks really sucks every

I'm going to leave now bye! - Mysterious Strawberry-blonde or a red-head? IDK

Let's just continue! We're here in front of our laptop waiting for it to start. "Can we do something other than this?" Anna said. _Wait… why does it says Anna not I? For fuck sake this writer is the worst_

"Yeah we could do something."Elsa said while playing in her phone

"But you're already doing something." Anna said, snapping her fingers to grab her attention but failed

"Can I play?" Anna asked. _Jesus every chapter means new narrations what the hell? Even my thoughts are Italic_

"Anna you have a cell phone."Elsa responded. _At least she answered_

I stand up and walk upstairs to find my cell phone. I saw it in my bed and grabbed it. I go downstairs and hear "FOR FUCK SAKE FLY!" Elsa yelled

 _She never change._ I face palmed. Oh she's playing paper planes it's a game about a paper airplane travelling around the world. I recommend you playing it, it's awesome

Before I could even start to play at my cell phone "Stop playing Anna we have a story to do!" Elsa said excitedly

"Yehey!" Anna said sarcastically. _Great! This is going to be my worst day ever, if not it would be humiliating_

"Cheer up Anna! I promise you this would be the best thing we will ever do!"Elsa said happily. She opened Microsoft word and start typing

 **Once upon a time there is-** "Can't we just talk first before we start?" Anna asked

"What is there to talk about?" Elsa answered with a question

"I don't know… characters? Plot? And you start with a 'Once upon a time'! Who does that?" Anna said

"You write then."

"What? " Anna said shockingly. I said. I SAID NOT ANNA SAID OK?!

"I said you write" Elsa said

"Why?" I asked. Thank you writer. "You know what? We write it together." Elsa said

"Ok. We alright. WE not me only I can only agree to we" I said and drop my hand to shake her hand

"Deal" Elsa said and shakes my hand. "How about we eat first? We haven't even eaten anything." I suggested

"Sure." Elsa said "What are we going to eat though? There is no food in the fridge." Elsa asked

"How about we order pizza? You ok with that?" I asked

"I want Hawaiian though. Oh and I want orange Fanta "

I nodded . Start to call a pizza restaurant. _"Hello, this is Green-gray pizza, what would your order be?"_ On the other line said "I would like to order a Hawaiian pizza and 2 orange Fanta." I said

" _Yes ma'am, would that be all?"_

"Yes, and delivered it to 1234 One Avenue." I said. _"It would take 30 minutes for the pizza to come there, would that be ok?"_ "Sure." I said and then I hung up

"Would you like to make out?" I suddenly blurted out. I slapped my hand to my mouth. _What the hell did I just said?! GRRRRRRR! Knew it this day is cursed_

Elsa is looking at me with a confused look. "Why?" Elsa asked "Elsa pretend you didn't hear that please." I pleaded with an embarrassed look

"Of course, since a girlfriend job is to help her other girlfriend's needs." Elsa said while wiggling her eyebrows

 _Is it just me or somebody thinks this is really porn?!_ " Now is the time to stop the teasing Elsa." I said while backing out. I turn around and see a wall and turn around and see Elsa there I know I'm doomed. She pushed me against the wall and whispered something in my ear.

"We got 30 minutes Anna and I will make it the best 30 minutes of your life." Elsa whispered. I can feel her smirk

She pull back to look at me. She looks at my mouth and she starts leaning… _KRING!_ I can hear Elsa curse "Well I got to take that." I started to get out of the wall but she stills pushes me in it

"I'll take it, you stay here." Elsa commanded. I can feel a sweat falling out of my face. _Thank God! I wish the pizza guy will make it early_

"Who is this?"Elsa said when she picks up the phone

" _It's Kristoff, is Anna with you?"_

"Why?" Elsa asked and looks at me. I mouthed at her 'Who is it' and she mouthed back 'Kristoff' I gave her a thumbs up and smiled and she looked away

" _The guys are planning a high school reunion and are you two coming?"_

Elsa sigh "No, we're busy Kristoff." Elsa said

" _Can you just put your work aside and have fun?"_

"No." Elsa said annoyingly

" _It's only one day Elsa, what are guys doing anyway?"_

"It's none of your business." Elsa said. _She's getting furious I can tell_

" _Then let me talk to my sister then."_

Elsa looks at me before saying "Fine, we'll come."

" _Yes! I'll tell you when it is, you still have days to finish your task."_

Elsa groans "Bye Kristoff and when I see you I will punch you in the face because you called at a bad time. " Elsa said

" _Hahaha, bye Ice queen!"_

Elsa hung up. I'm breathing heavily. I looked up the stairs. _I can make it if I ran._ I looked at Elsa and she just smirks "Now where we?" Elsa said mischievously

I ran like hell and see a room and lock the door. I sigh and I hear knocks "Anna It's alright you're the one who suggested it." Elsa said

 _Fuck! Now I'm stuck. I don't have my phone, I don't have anything at all except myself! Come on Anna, you could do it, why do I have to be shy at sex?! Stop being a virgin! Ok here we go now_

I opened the door and see no one I step out of the room and looked around and see nothing. _This looked like I'm going to get rape in here_

"Elsa are you here?" I called and I don't hear a respond. _I really feel like I'm going to get rape seriously_

I feel a breath behind me. _Shit! Is she behind me?! Fuck please no!_ I turned around slowly to see if she is there but she isn't. I sigh in relief

I hear the doorbell rings. _Finally! The pizza guy is here._ I ran downstairs to open the door and I'm not expecting a platinum blonde woman to be the in front of me. I pretend to go blind

I started raising my arms "Who are you? Sorry I can't see. "I said. I touch her face while looking up and I cup her face. I know she's looking at me with a confused face but I still pretend to

"Anna stop it." Elsa said annoyingly. I stop what I'm doing "The pizza is in the table. When we're done eating we will continue the story." Elsa said

"And no more excuses." Elsa said to stop me from speaking. I got my head down and seat at a chair and took a pizza. I regret running I wished I haven't done that

"I'm sorry." I said after I finished eating "What for?" Elsa asked

"Running." I said and looked at the ground. "No need besides it's not like I'm not going to do it again." Elsa said with a smirk on her face

I sigh, what have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

So let me ask you a question, why are you still reading this? Get out for fuck sake! You people know how to stop! Come on! Just click on the nearest exit please! And I'll be glad!

Its morning today and I just woke up. I tried to go back to sleep but someone is cuddling me. I turned around and see Elsa

Seeing her I smiled and cuddle back and go back to sleep

I woke up because of the beam of light, I was going to heaven! Nope! It's just because Elsa open the curtains. Why did she have to wake me up?!

"Rise and shine Anna," Elsa said happily. Why is she happy?! Waking up early is not my thing. Its Elsa's thing

"What time is it?" I asked and stand up. I yawn and fix the bed "It's about 8:30 am."Elsa responded

"8:30?! Why wake me up so early?!" I said angrily

"We have work to do Anna."Elsa said excitedly "And no more excuses so you could run away."Elsa said matter of factly, is that even a word? Never mind

"Oh, and take a shower first and go downstairs there's food," Elsa said before leaving

I groan and get a towel to take a shower. A few minutes later I'm already done showering and I'm getting dress after that I go downstairs. I sit and eat quietly while Elsa is typing something ridiculous not really ridiculous but it's just word full of nonsense

"I heard that!" Elsa yelled while typing

"Oh Come on! It's not fair for you to hear my thoughts."I responded

"It's in Microsoft 2007 here. It says 'I sit and eat quietly while Elsa is typing something ridiculous not really ridiculous but it's just word full of nonsense.' Am I right?" Elsa said and looks at me with an eyebrow raise

I groan "Do you really have to rub it in my face?" I said annoyingly. She's about to say something but I glare at her to shut her up

I decided to just eat and ignore Elsa. I hate her so much but I can't admit it, I mean I love her so much it would mean much if she loves me back

"Aww, Anna, of course, I love you too!" Elsa said with a dorky smile on her face, while on the other hand, I have fake smile

"Cheer up Anna! I love you. Isn't that great news?"Elsa said teasingly. I didn't even realize she was beside me, hugging me, comforting me and saying that's going to be alright. I just didn't speak and hugged her back

I look to the writer who's writing this. _Stop it writer! You're making my life hell!_ **No I'm not!** _Yes, you are! Why bother writing a story with Elsa and I?_ **Umm cuz I ship you both?** _You said we're sisters! How can you ship that?_ **I'm not going to say anything but its** **TRUE LOVE!**

 _I fucking knew it! Can you believe this guy? He's an asshole, more asshole than my former bully!_

"Anna, what are you thinking right now?" Elsa asked

"Nothing." I answered, "Come on Anna you can tell me anything." Elsa said and touches my hair. I muttered something. "What is that?" Elsa asked, "I said my life sucks." I replied

Elsa frowned "No it's not, as long as I am here I will make your life happy. Am I right?" Elsa said to comfort me

I sigh "Yeah, you're my guardian angel." I said and smiled at her. **See? Told you it's you not me.** _Excuse me? Do you really have to disturb our moments? You're not a writer you're a dream destroyer._ **I'm not going to argue about this so go enjoy your life.** _Thank you!_

I'm about to fall asleep but Elsa nudges me to not fall asleep. "Hey, why are you falling asleep? We have a job to do!" Elsa yelled at me. I'm about to speak but Elsa glared at me to shut me up

I sigh, this woman is crazy but I love her. **Still cheesy as ever.** _I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that._ "Whatever's going on in that mind I can see it on my laptop," Elsa said with a smirk on her face. _Why is she smirking?_ **Maybe because when you're thinking something naughty she can saw it?**

I blushed and decided not to think about it. **Seriously you're getting yourself in trouble.** "Why are you blushing?" Elsa asked

"It's nothing… I just remember something." I answered and tried to look anywhere except her eye. She has a confused face and I know it even though I'm not looking at her

"What did you remember then?" Elsa asked. She really is trying to get in my head. **Well, she's your girlfriend so why not?** _Why are you still in here? Is he gone? Good_

 _Shit! I have to answer that or I'm doomed!_ "I just remember I forgot to feed Olaf," I responded. _Is that the best thing you can think of?! Shit, let me live!_

Elsa frowned "I already fed him. Are you lying to me, Anna?" Elsa asked with furrowed eyebrows

I have to deny that "No! No! I would never lie to you!" I said to her, but it doesn't sound so convincing because her one eyebrow is raised

"When did I lie to you, Elsa?" I asked her a question that has an obvious answer "Now, you're lying to me right now." Elsa answered

"That's not true!"I said and I know deep in my mind I'm lying "What's not true? The one you said or mine?" Elsa asked with her arms cross

"Mine…" I said with my head looking at the ground. I groan in my with because every argument I lose I always lose

I hear a laugh and I look up and see Elsa laughing her ass of "I was only joking Anna! And here you are like a beaten puppy!" Elsa said and laughs

"Elsa! How dare you! You've betrayed me!" I said with a flustered face and Elsa just laugh "Can we just write the story."I said and turned around to walk to the laptop

I can still hear her laugh. I sigh this is going to be a long day


	6. Chapter 6

Two months have passed and they're still not finished in the story and they are super tired because of New Year and Christmas and in their New Year is awesome I'm afraid not only a New Year for them it's also their high school reunion and of course they got laid so that is probably Anna's best day in the whole year even though sometimes they do it in that day it's the best thing Anna ever experienced

The red-headed girl groan so hard the Olaf meowed at her because he is annoyed "You can't just meow at me like that! I'm your owner!" The red-headed girl said but the cat just ignored her and the girl is shocked about this "What?! You listen to Elsa and you can't even listen to me?! How dare you, Olaf!"The red-headed girl is shouting so loud that the other girl heard it

"Shut up Anna! I'm watching here!" The other girl shouted from the other room and it annoyed Anna "This cat is my cat Elsa, not yours!"The girl named Anna said "I'm not arguing for a cat Anna! And I never said it was mine!"The girl name Elsa shouted

 _Writer stop making this hard for yourself just stick to Elsa and I._ **I know that Anna.** _Can't you just make my cat love me? That would be great!_ **Nope! And I'm not giving you an explanation why so bye!** _I hate this writer!_

I glared at Olaf and ignored him as well. I decided to know what Elsa is doing and I found out she is watching TV "Whatcha watching?" I asked and Elsa looks at me with a confused face "You don't know this movie? This is your favorite Disney movie, Anna."Elsa said with her eyebrow raised

I look at the TV and saw The Lion King. "Oohh! Sorry I didn't look before." I said. I sat beside her and watch the movie. I decided to cuddle with Elsa and after that, I immediately fall asleep in her arms

 **Flashback a really good flashback maybe the best flashback to the whole history** **joke!**

 _It was December 25_ _th_ _and to Anna it the most joyful event of the entire year because she is having gifts! But she also has a gift for her girlfriend! And I wish she wishes she will like this!_

 _Elsa and Anna flew out of states and go to Norway because their parents live there. Elsa and Anna can't decide where they go Elsa or Anna's parents but Elsa said it would be great if they all come together in Elsa's house because Elsa's family is rich_

 _At first, Anna's doesn't because they are quite shy and Elsa doesn't know where Anna's personalities come from. Not to mention Kristoff is there too to join the whole family._

 _Elsa's family is Agnarr and Iduna. Agnarr is a lawyer while Iduna is a Doctor and that makes Elsa's family rich. Anna's family is Pabbie and Bulda. Pabbie is a manager at a store while Bulda is a housewife but let me just say that Pabbie is the most bad ass person I mean he is wise and bad ass and I'm not telling you why_

 _Elsa and Anna are driving through Elsa's house "Is your dog Marshmallow still loves me?"I said and Elsa with that question "Loves you? Anna, he sticks his tongue at you!" Elsa said and Elsa laughs Anna just pouts and cross her arms. After Elsa sees this Elsa sigh "Of course he loves you!"Elsa said to cheer her up but Anna is just pouting and still not responding_

 _Anna glares at her "He loves me? He took my hot dog while I'm eating and I still can't forget that because I can't believe he did that!"I spit out Elsa immediately steps on the brake "Anna we are not arguing with a dog Anna especially when that dog is mine, now quit your whining."Elsa said_ _with a frown_

" _But-but" I stuttered but Elsa just glares at me to shut me up. Elsa continues to drive while Anna just stares out the window. I think to myself, I shouldn't have acted so childishly. I will apologize later with a hot chocolate, I hope she forgives me. After saying that to myself I sigh_

 _ **You sure a hot chocolate can make her forgive you?**_ _What are you suggesting then?_ _ **Maybe a hot bath or shower with a steamy-**_ _Stop it! I will only make it worst!_ _ **Fine! But at least reconsider my suggestion.**_ _Why would I do that? Her dog and my cat don't even love me._ _ **Cheer up Anna and besides the dog loves you and I know it.**_

 _I was about to say something but I feel a hand over my hand I look beside me and see Elsa smiling at me and I smiled back but she has to look away to drive. Maybe the writer is good but sometimes a bad one and maybe I'll consider his suggestion_

"Anna? It's time to get up." I hear a voice and it stops me from sleeping "5 more minutes…" I mumbled and Elsa keeps pushing me while I keep hugging her

After a minute I let got "Fine! Why do you wake me up?" I asked with my right eye twitching and Elsa laughs when she sees me like this

"Anna, don't you know what time it is?"Elsa said. I tsked and I just glare at her. "Why are you angry with me Anna? I did nothing wrong." Elsa said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe waking me up!" I said sarcastically and roll my eyes. Elsa sighed "If you want just sleep. I only wake you to stand and do something." Elsa suggested

When she said that I smiled happily "Then go to bed then! There we can sleep!" I said happily because I can sleep again!

Elsa shakes her head "No Anna, I have something to do, but you can do whatever you want." Elsa said and turned around

My smile is gone for a second "No Elsa! You'll do that later and sleep now!" I said with my smile the brightest to at least convince her

Elsa giggles with her hand in her mouth "No-"

"No excuses and no buts!" I said to stop her from talking. I started to walk upstairs and I hear her sigh and followed me

 **You gonna have sex?** _Uuhh no! FYI we're going to sleep so take your mind out of the gutter_. **My mind isn't in the gutter but you do and besides, it's too late to sleep so wear protection.** _Protection?! What the fuck are you talking about? I don't have a dick!_ **Ok, but at least be quiet because it's already afternoon sooo… everybody's awake.**

I pretend to never know him ever. **Would you look at that, she is assuming gender.** _No, I'm not! My teacher told me that the author is always he so nope!_ **Whatever.**

The next thing I knew that I was cuddling to Elsa and started to drift of the world


	7. Chapter 7

I'm getting annoyed really I really am Elsa can't stop typing and starting to ignore me. I always tried to get her attention, but it doesn't work

My eyes started twitching. I tried different types of things to grab her attention like singing, tapping my foot, snapping my finger, but obviously, it doesn't work why?!

I groaned and suddenly Elsa looks at me with a strange look "Finally! You look at me!" I yelled in success

Elsa raised her eyebrow "Do you need something?"Elsa asked. _What?! After all my hard work this is all she can say to me?!_ I frowned "That's all you have to say to me?" I said angrily

Elsa is shocked when she hears that "Woah, Woah! What got your panties in a knot?"Elsa said and giggles

 _Does she have to giggle?! I mean come on! Hearing her giggle makes me calm._ **Are you sure about that?** I groaned in my head. _I don't need to talk to you so, thank you very much._

"Nothing." I replied so it might not be suspicious that I'm talking to myself "Then why are you trying so hard to grab my attention?"Elsa asked calmly

"They are some ideas in my head, can you consider them?" I said

She looks at me with curiosity "Why?"Elsa asked

I rolled my eyes "Duh! Since I'm the one who started the story why can't you write something that comes from me?"I answered and I silently proud of myself for nothing

Elsa turned around to the laptop "Tell me your ideas."Elsa said and waits for me to say something

Then suddenly out of nowhere, there's an imaginary light bulb "How about you have ice powers! And then pew! Pew! You shoot ice out of nowhere!"I said with an excited tone of my voice

Elsa burst out of laughing and wiping her tears in her eyes "What the fuck Anna! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my whole life!"Elsa said with her hand on her stomach

My face is red because of what I said. _Come on! Do I really have to make myself dig a hole and never come out?!_ **Or maybe you could always just recommend something steamy?** _Steamy? Why would- oh what nevermind_

"Oh, Anna you always make me laugh," Elsa said with a smile

And suddenly- **Nope! You ain't gonna say that 'the world just stop moving' nope! Not with that shit!** _Do you seriously have to ruin the moment here?_ **Yeah!** _Fuck you then_

I smiled back at her "Ok maybe I'll think a little more." I said

Elsa hums in return and I took out my phone to play with it

Before I could even open my phone a thought come to me _. What if she writes something smutty? Shit! I must talk to her now!_ **Nope! Not taking any chances.** _Why?! Come on! My life is on the line here!_ **How come then?** _Um Duh! She is going to publish it over the whole world! And you think this is not serious?!_ **People do it all the time!** _Then how come I don't do it?_

After I said that, the author doesn't speak. _Good, I don't need him ruining my life._ Still, the thought comes to my mind and I don't know what to think about it but it is haunting

So I decided to ask her just to be sure about it "Elsa?" I called out

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… if you will write about us being in a bed together?" _Come on Anna! In a bed together?! For fuck sake, you are such a prude Anderson!_

Elsa giggles "Of course Anna, everyone goes to bed so I'll about it."

I nodded and started to play with my braids instead. After that Elsa stands up to go to the bathroom and I look at the laptop and see ' _As she pushes me on the bed, she immediately kisses me-'_

 _Nope! Nope! Nuh uh! Nein! Nei! WHAT THE FUCK! I'm just going to ask her about it and suddenly she writes it!_ I shuddered and my hair is standing up

When Elsa comes back she is looking at me weirdly "Anna are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost."Elsa said

 _Think Anna! Think! Say something in Norwegian!_ "Jeg elsker deg!"I shouted in Norwegian

Elsa is really looking at me weirdly I mean like I'm some sort of an alien "Wow! That's an improvement Anna! You really did a great job."Elsa looks at me proudly and pats me in the back

I sighed in relief that I wasn't caught. I opened my phone and looks up for notepad and open it. I typed a bunch a words in there

The thing I just typed in there is our date in the amusement park and it was awesome after it was done I give it to Elsa

"What's this about?" Elsa asked

"Our date in the amusement park, since I'm the one who started this story I can add something in it." I answered

Elsa raised her eyebrow looking at me like she doesn't believe it "Is this a prank? If it is it's not funny Anna."Elsa said with a threatening tone

I shake my head and Elsa reads it

Elsa looks at me with a surprised look "Wow! Sure I'll write it."Elsa said and goes back to typing

I stand up and go to our bedroom and lay down for a minute, after that minute I fall asleep and dreams about something strange

* * *

" _Elsa we're flying!"I said happily. Elsa looks at me in delight and hugs me_

" _Yes we are, my love."_

 _I look underneath me and I see buildings and peoples. This is the best moment of my life! I wish I never go down_

" _Elsa?" I said_

 _Elsa doesn't respond but I still continue to speak_

" _Can you promise me to never leave me?"I asked her_

 _I felt Elsa smiles on my neck and hugs me tighter "Of course Anna, I would never leave you."I felt my heart pounding inside me and I just let it flow_

" _But you have to wake up Anna." What?-_

* * *

I opened my eyes and see another two eyes staring at me

I groaned "Do you really have to disturb my dream?"I said angrily and growled

Elsa laughs "No, but we have work to do!"Elsa pulls my hand and lead me downstairs

I slapped my hand in the face and groaned. _You are a bad writer ever!_ **I know that but do you really have to make it deep in my heart?** _YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART!_ **Let us save our argument in the next chapter!** _You little-_


	8. Chapter 8

So here we are again back to the sitting and waiting for Elsa to notice me. _Please notice me senpai! I really love you!_ An idea pops into my mind

"Hey Elsa, can I take you out on a date?"I asked out of nowhere but I'm actually teasing her

"Sure why not."

I was stunned of what she said. _Shit! She wasn't supposed to accept it! Fuck! What do I do now?_ **Oh, I know! Why not take her out to a restaurant and propose to her!** _Why am I going to propose to her? Please tell me why._ **Just do it.** _Nope!_

I scratched the back of my head "You know… I was only teasing."I said

"If you don't take out on a date then I will," Elsa said while typing

I gulped loudly and chuckled nervously "Um No and if you push this matter I can always deny your offer and make you a loser."I said matter of factly

Now Elsa laughed because of that "So I'm the loser now? Remind me again who was trying so hard to get my attention in high school."Elsa comebacks

"Hey! That's not true!" I shouted

"Says the one who is Norwegian but even speaks the language itself."Elsa fires like she is on fire what the fuck

"I have an explanation for that!" I defended

Elsa nodded "Yes you do, and you don't need to remind me."Elsa said

Because of my anger, I take her laptop and put it somewhere and stared in her face

"I'm half Norwegian and have American! " I explained

Elsa raised her eyebrow "You are half, you said it yourself that means one of your parents can teach you."Elsa states

"I was moved to America when I was one! Who speaks Norwegian in America Elsa? Answer me that!" I challenged her

"I do."

I groaned "Fine! You win! But I know some Norwegian words too!"I yelled

Elsa laughs and kissed my forehead I froze "No need to explain it to me when I know it."Elsa hugged me

Elsa hummed a lullaby and I fall asleep

* * *

 _ears are ringing because of the bomb I tried to shout for help but I can't even hear my voice_

 _Some platinum-blonde keeps shaking me and saying something but I can't hear her_

 _She touched my face and said, "You're going to be alright." I didn't hear her but I know what she is saying and I nodded_

 _She carries me through the battlefield and I can't believe I'm still alive, she patted me on the head and looks directly into my eyes and then she smiles_

But she turned around and starts firing while I'm sitting there in the dark. I reached for my pistol and shot the person behind the platinum-blonde girl and I passed out

* * *

shot up from the couch and looked around for Elsa "Elsa?"I called but I got no answer

I yawned and stand up from the couch. I put my hand in my head and I groaned, _why dreams are getting weirder every time I dream? I feel like… it's about my past life…_

I shake my head and I hear footsteps on the stairs

"Come on Anna! Get up! We are going to be late!"Elsa shouted

I ran up in the stairs but stopped midway "What are you doing? We are going to be late!"Elsa keeps shouting for being late but for what?

"For what?" I asked

"For our date!"Elsa answered with a yell. _Date? I don't remember any date- wait oh…_

I immediately ran upstairs and dress

We are in car driving toward this restaurant that I never heard before but let's just skip this shit we know what's going to happened next so I'll skip to the talking

I eat my food and drank the wine because I am seriously nervous what's going too happened tonight so please God! Help me now!

"So… Elsa?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do after this?"

Elsa thinks for minute then smirk at me "Well... It depends."Elsa said mischievously

"I have something to do tonight so you go on."I lied but she quickly notice it

Elsa raised her eyebrow "Oh really?"I nodded when she said that

"What are you going to do then?"Elsa asked

I suddenly became nervous. _Shit! I can't be caught! Come on Anderson think!_ Then a perfect reason pops in my mind "I'm going to call Kristoff! We were gonna talk about something important!"I lied, _Liar, Liar pants on fire!_ **Sounds sexually to me.** _Fuck you!_

Then I feel a foot sliding through my legs, when I finally know what she is doing I immediately shut my legs and glare at her, _If look could kill, I would have killed her long time ago_

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I whispered aggressively and Elsa laughs when she heard me cuss like that

"I thought that would be obvious."Elsa said calmly like nothing was happening

 _Fuck my life! Oh writer can you skip? Cuz I don't want any kids reading this._ **Sure.** _Thanks_

I stand up when Elsa paid the check? I don't know "Can we go now? I'm getting tired." I said and started to walked outside the restaurant and not even waiting for her

Elsa smirked and walked beside me

I sighed, _This is going to be a great night._ I said to my mind sarcastically. **Yep! This is going to be a good night and wear protection though!** _Fuck you author._

* * *

I woke up because of this strange light. I groaned and put a pillow in my head but I feel a person cuddling me

 **You do know it's time to wake up right?** I groaned, don't _please don't its morning for fuck sake so leave me alone._ **Have you think of marriage?** _Oh my GOD! Can't you just leave me alone?_ **Ok**

I tried to sleep but I can't something's holding me back. I feel Elsa stirring and I pretend to be asleep. I hear her sigh "I know you're awake Anna."Elsa pulls the pillow off my head

I still pretend to be asleep and Elsa fells for it. Elsa sighed and go back to sleep. _Wow. I fooled her lolz. Never mind I'm going to sleep as well._

A few minutes later I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a question for you Elsa," I said as I reply to my brother's text

"Hmm?" Elsa responded but I think she isn't listening to me "It's a very important question Elsa" I seriously said and this gave Elsa her attention to me

"What is it?" Elsa asked. I chuckled "I'm the one supposed to ask you." I shake my head

"Fire away then," Elsa said and looks at me

I think of the words I was going to say and I remember it "What do you think of marriage?" I asked

Elsa looked at me with shocking eyes and burst out laughing "Are you proposing to me?"Elsa asked between her laughs

"Elsa I'm serious." I glared at her while she laughs

Elsa wiped her tears away "Ok." Elsa calms down

I sighed "Now-"I was interrupted by Elsa's laughs "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!" I shouted and she stops laughing after she heard me shout

"Ok, what the fuck. I never saw you this serious before."

I froze for a minute. I finally realized what I did "Oh shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." I said as my head bows down "Meh, It's alright." Elsa assured me "But never raise your voice to me, understand?" Elsa said and I nodded to her.

"I was just trying to get your answer," I muttered

"Aww! You look so cute do you know that?" Elsa said pinches my cheeks

I put her hand away from my face "Just answer the question, Elsa."I said

Elsa hummed and snaps her fingers "Well… Not right now I suppose."Elsa smiled and turned back to her laptop

I nodded and turn back my attention to my brother

" _When are you coming back? Mom and Dad miss you."_ Kristoff texts

I think for a minute before replying " _I don't know maybe in a few weeks."_ I replied

" _Okie dokie."_

I sighed, _Hey author._ **Yeah?** _Never mind._ **Oh, come on! Tell me!** _It's none of your business._ **It became my business when I started writing your story.** My twitch when he said that. _It's nothing._ **Don't think I don't know it.**

I groaned and cursed under my breath. "Elsa I'm gonna sleep for a bit," I said but she doesn't reply

I stand up and walk upstairs. As I was laying in the bed I closed my eyes then fell asleep.

* * *

" _Your Highness?" Some voice said and I turned around and see Kai "Kai?" I called out_

" _Yes, Your Highness?"_

 _I was frozen from my spot when I hear him say, Your Highness?! What the fuck? Where the hell am I? I looked around but it doesn't look familiar_

" _Where am I, Kai?" I asked him. He looked at me with a shocked face "Your Highness? Are you all right?" He worriedly asked as he puts his hand on my forehead "You seem alright."Kai said and puts his hand down_

" _I must beg my leave."Kai bows down and left_

 _I scratch my head. "Where the hell am I?!" I yelled and it echoes. I cringe when it echoes. I hope no one heard it._

 _I turned around and before I could start to walk I bumped into someone "Opff!" I didn't even realize that I fell but someone catches me._

 _When I looked at the person who catches me, the person's eyes remind of familiarity. "What are you doing here Anna?" And the voice too, I think I know who this person is_

" _Anna? Are you there?" Elsa said and snaps her fingers in front of my face_

 _I blinked a couple of times before speaking "Elsa are you really here?"I asked and cup her face to know she's really here. I hear her chuckled "Of course." Elsa simply answered_

" _Do you know where we are?" I asked and looked around then I heard her giggled "This is our castle, my love."_

" _Ok, what the fuck!"I turned around and see her frown "Are you alright Anna? You never cursed so loud before."Elsa said and cups my face._

 _I put away her hand and sighed "Look, I don't know if you're really Elsa. I'm just gonna go now." I turned around and started too walked away and nothing stops me._

 _I walked around for a bit and one painting stops me from walking. It looks like me and Elsa with a wedding dress. Ok, this is seriously getting weird any second "Hello?" I called out but no one answers._

 _I see a person watering the plants and I walked towards her to ask where I am "Excuse me miss." I said and this made her turned around._

 _She immediately bows down "Your Highness, I didn't see you there."_

 _I hummed in response "Do you know where I am?" I asked_

" _You are in front of your room, Your Highness." She simply answers_

 _I shook my head "I mean what country is this."_

 _She looked at me with a shocked face "Your Highness? Have you forgotten where you are?" She said with her hand on her heart_

 _Quick think of a lie! "No…" I lied but she quickly notices it "I must fetch the queen immediately! I'm sorry Your Highness." She said as she bows down and ran off immediately_

" _Huh."_

 _When she left I started wandering again. Then I see stairs leading me downstairs. I looked down and see it's a long way down. An idea comes to my mind and I did it. I slide of the stairs like it was nothing. I successfully slide down the stairs and wander off again._

 _As I was admiring the castle I saw some guards walking towards me. "Your Highness." One of the guards said, "The Queen wants to see you in the throne room." Another guard said and bows down before they left "Wait!" I called the guards back "Can you lead me to the throne room?" I asked and they nodded._

 _I sighed, this is going to be a long day_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm still stuck in this dream grr! This place doesn't look familiar to me even though they said it's Arendelle but do they mean Arendelle in Norway? But there is no castle there if I can remember._

" _Hey, guard." I called out "Yes Your Highness?" The guard looks at me "Do you know where's the exit in here?" I asked "Yes, you must take a left-" I ran off before he could finish what he is saying_

" _Catch the princess!" Someone yelled and tries to catch me_

 _I took a right but I bumped into someone "Sorry!" I yelled and started to run again but I tripped and I tried to stand up but it's slippery. I groaned "Who made this floor so slippery! I can't even walk!" I yelled_

" _There's the princess!" I heard someone yelled behind. I turned around to see a couple of guards chasing me_

" _Stop chasing me!" I groaned in frustration and ran again_

" _Please Your Highness, stop!" One guard pleaded because they can't seem to catch me. Thank you slippery floor_

 _I stop running and turned around to put my two middle fingers in the sky "Can't touch me bitch!" I stick my tongue out and starts making faces "Faster!" The guards are not slipping anymore so I ran as fast as I could_

 _While I was running I saw a door and I immediately open it and close it as soon as I was inside the room. I sighed in relief. I heard footsteps behind the door and I prepared for the worst but it never happened_

 _I fist pump in the air "I fucking did it!" I shouted and winced because someone might hear it. I never got any response so I nodded my head aggressively " I did it."_

" _You did what?" I froze when I heard a voice. I look around to see who it is but I see no one. "Show yourself!" I shouted and the response is a loud cricket sound_

" _Look if you're gonna rape me you'll regret it."_

 _Still no response, maybe I'm only imagining things. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head "This is the day of my life! Or, the worst dream ever!" I shouted in frustration and scratches my head so hard_

 _The bed got my attention "Thank God! I can rest!" I praised the Gods and sleeps on the bed._

* * *

I opened my eyes and this room looks familiar to me "Finally I'm home!" I shouted and I feel a smile forming in my face

 _But where did I go?_ I hummed in curiosity _Arendelle huh? I got to check that out._ I stand up to fix myself and I heard the door creaking. "Anna?" Elsa called

I smiled because I was with my girlfriend again "Elsa!" I said and hugged her deeply

"I missed you," I said as I hugged her. Elsa pats my head and kissed it "Why?" Elsa chuckled

I looked directly into her eyes "You won't believe what I just dreamed of." I said. Elsa raised her eyebrow "Oh really?" Elsa asked and I nodded "I was a princess and you were a queen but I don't remember anything. Oh! Kai was there too!" I said cheerfully and Elsa chuckled because of this

Elsa kissed my forehead "You'll always be my princess." Elsa stated with a beautiful smile and I thought I fell in love with her again

"We have work to do Anna." Elsa breaks the silence and I giggled "Everyday?" I asked. Elsa nodded "Everyday." Elsa answered and she dragged me downstairs

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom." Elsa said and walked to the bathroom

When she is gone I searched on her laptop ' _Arendelle'. But it only shows the one I used to live in._ I hummed, _Author?_ **Yeah?** _What's Arendelle? The castle._ **I can't tell you lolz.** _Why?_

I never got any answer though _. I have a superpower, I can talk to the author who is writing this._ _Isn't this awesome?_

"What are doing?" Elsa asked behind me "Uh… no-nothing!" I stuttered and immediately delete all the browser

Elsa smirked, "Are you watching porn?" Elsa asked innocently. I nearly choked on my saliva "What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled and she laughs

Then suddenly I remember something that happened years ago and it didn't make any sense to me. I burst out of laughing and Elsa laughs along with me because she doesn't know why I am laughing

"Why… the hell are you laughing?" Elsa asked between her laughs then wipes her tears "I just remember something." I answered then laughed again

"What is it?" Elsa asked

"Do you remember John Rey?"

Elsa got confused when I said that "John Rey?" I didn't respond for a moment then she finally knows what I'm talking about "Ohhh… "

"Seriously?" Elsa asked with her arms crossed "Yeah…"

* * *

 _Why does it have to be English? It's so boring even though Elsa always encourages me to attend this class._

" _Okay, class we are going to discuss about interrogative sentences." The teacher said, "Now we all know what interrogative sentences right?" The teacher asked and we all nodded "Good."_

 _I wasn't really listening, I always doddle in the class if I'm bored._

 _After a few minutes, the teacher wants an example. I saw Elsa raising her hand but the teacher never called her._

 _The teacher seems to call all the students who are not paying attention. The teacher called John Rey to write an example on the board._

" _John Rey, give me an interrogative sentence. Write it on the board." The teacher said and give John Rey the whiteboard marker_

 _I heard whispers in the back. "I bet he can't answer this!" Some dude said "Yeah! I bet_ $ _20 he'll get embarrassed!"_

 _I shake my head and silently chuckled. Maybe he will._

 _John Rey thinks for a moment then he writes on the board 'Why is dog?'_

 _We all laughed because of that. The teacher had his eyes winded and cursed under his breath. "Were you not listening to me when I was discussing?!" The teacher so loud that everybody immediately shuts up_

" _I was… I just didn't understand it…" John Rey said and the class laughed_

 _The teacher only sighed and shakes his head "Class dismissed." The teacher said and all of us cheered._

" _Woohoo!"_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is not the author itself but this is Anna whahah! I hacked through the author's computer and look what I just saw! He literally shipps me with Elsa why though?**

 **Anyways I have to say goodbye or else the author itself will know what I am doing. I don't want to get caught because he might do something to me.**

 **Well... Goodbye! And have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Elsa!" I keep shaking her so she could wake up. I heard her groan and then I thought she was awake but she just rolls over.

 _Ok, this is really annoying._ I went downstairs to get a pan and a… _What_ _do I pick? A hammer? No, too loud. Oh! A spoon!_ I grab them as could fast as I can and went upstairs.

I hesitate first because she might be angry with me if I wake her up like this. Then I thought, _come one Anna! She used to do this to you!_ I smirked, _time for payback_

Before I could even do it Elsa immediately rose up from the bed and her eyes are wide as fuck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elsa asked

I quickly put the things behind my back "Nothing!" Looking everywhere except her eyes. Elsa tried to see what's on my back but I took a step backward "Step back or I will hit you in the head with a frying pan!" I threatened

Elsa raised her eyebrow "What are you doing with a frying pan?" Elsa asked as she puts her hand on her hips

I gulped loudly and I could feel myself sweating at this cold morning "I was uh… cooking! Yeah, cooking!" I lied

I heard Elsa tsk then I ran like hell.

* * *

 _Sooo um guys? I'm in a different world now and I don't fucking know why. So I was like running out of the house so I could not face Elsa's wrath and suddenly out of nowhere, I fell down in this stupid castle again!_

I groan so loud that everyone could hear it "I'm fucking stuck again!" I shouted as I kick the nearest wall and my hair is like a bird's nest for ruining it

Then I feel a buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see my phone "Yes! I have my fucking phone sucker!" I shouted with happiness

I unlocked my phone to see Elsa texted me.

 **❄ Snowflake❄: Where the hell are you?**

 _Should I tell her? No, she would freak out_

 **Sunshine: I'll come back as soon as I can. DON'T TEXT BACK. I LOVE YOU 💖**

I turned off my phone after that. I sighed and shakes my head, _going back to this goddamn maze_

"There's the princess! Catch her!" I heard a guard yelled behind me and I ran fast. When I was turning on a corner I heard footsteps there so I went to the other one. I knew soon I was gonna get caught but I said soon not now.

I still continue running even though I'm so tired. I saw this room and the door has snowflakes, little diamonds, and flowers? I don't know.  
I hesitated before opening the door and closed it when I got in.

I sighed in relief "At least they didn't catch me." I said  
"Who didn't?"

I screamed loudly and the person puts her hand in my mouth "Don't scream!" The person said and that person is… _You guess I won't tell you_  
"Anna, what the hell is happening to you? You ran when I summoned you and for heaven sake you disappeared!" The person said

I didn't utter any word. I just look straight into her eyes. _I can pretend dumb and say I don't know her_

"I heard that." She said

 _Shit! Is she a mind reader? Oh, My God! She can read my mind_

Then I heard her sigh "No Anna, I can't read your mind," She said? _Fine, it's Elsa I know you didn't know that. Wait? You know it was her? How?!_

The door suddenly opens and it revealed a pokemon. _Just kidding._ "Your Majesty! We can't find-"The guard cut himself off when he saw me.

Elsa signaled him to get out then the guard bow and said: "Of course, Your Majesty." Then the guard left.

Once he was out of the room my phone buzzed. _Shit! I can't read this when Elsa or I don't even know if that's her in here!_

"Anna, what are you wearing?" Elsa asked

"Uhhh…"

Elsa had a shocked face "You wear boy's clothes now? How come you didn't tell me?" Elsa said with curiosity

 _Quick Anna tell a lie!_ "I'm just trying them on! You know! Same old me!" I lied but Elsa knows I lied

"Ok."

 _What? Does she really believe me like that? What the fuck! I really wish my Elsa would be like this_

I remained standing there for a minute then Elsa spoke "I'm leaving Anna. I got a meeting to attend to."

My lips formed a smile "Sure!" I said and Elsa nodded then leaves the room. "Finally! I'm alone now." I said in relief

Then I suddenly remembered Elsa texted me. I quickly pull out my phone and check what it is. It was not Elsa except it was my brother.

 **ReIgNDeAr-GuY: Where the fuck have you been? Elsa is so fucking worried about you! After that t** **ex** t **, she immediately calls me to tell it. If you see this call me immediately NOW!**

 _Oh fuck. I'm gonna be dead! Not when I tell the truth. But will they believe me? Well here goes nothing_

 **Feisty-pants: I'm alright. I'm** **in** **a castle dude! And they called me your highness! Can you believe that? I'm a motherfucking princess in this kingdom!**

It took a while for Kristoff to reply. _I mean, I can't really blame him. I keep seeing these three dots and let me guess he will have a long ass message_ _._

 **ReIgNDeAr-GuY: What the fuck are you talking about? Have you lost your damn mind? Oh for fuck sake just go home so Elsa will be calm**.

 _Looks like I guessed wrong. At least he didn't really believe me._

 **Feisty-pants: Kristoff, I'm perfectly fine! Wait let me take a picture**

I took a selfie with my hands on a rock and roll and with my tongue stick out. And I also pictures the bedroom so he would believe me

 **ReIgNDeAr-GuY: Holy shit! You really are in a castle! Where though?**

 **Feisty-pants: I actually** don't **know**. **I was just running away from Elsa then- poof! I'm gone**

 **ReIgNDeAr-GuY: Can you get the picture of the queen though? Or king? So I would totally believe you.**

 _Shit. Fuck fuck fucks fuck fuck! What do I fucking do?! Tell him it's a joke like ahah Kristoff I was only joking. Gods! If he only knows who the hell is the queen._

 **Feisty-pants: Sure! Let me find her first and yes Kristoff it is a she and beautiful one too.**

I could feel myself smirk at this plan. _Time to make him throw his phone or maybe payback... look I don't know what for but I am going to do it anyway because I am a bitch! Elsa told me that not me_

 **ReIgNDeAr-GuY: tho apologize to Elsa and im still angry at you**


	12. Chapter 12: End this (

So here I am walking around the castle looking for Elsa. She did say she has a meeting so I explore the castle to wait for her. To be honest, I left that room 30 minutes ago so it means I've been walking for 30 minutes.

I really like this castle. From what I've heard, this is Arendelle but isn't Arendelle my home in Norway? I used to leave there now Elsa and I moved to America.

I miss her already. This queen she looks exactly like my Elsa. Why though? But I never heard her name though. _Is her name Elsa? Is this some sort of a joke? I really don't know._

 _I wish I was home so we could watch a movie together and cuddle all night. I wouldn't oppose that thought_

I saw a servant watering a plant. "Excuse me miss," I said

The servant turned around and smiled "Princess Anna." She said, "What's your name again?" I asked. _I could guess she's Gerda. I mean. She looks exactly like my nanny_

She has a shocked face and I honestly don't know why. "By the Gods! Have you forgotten me?" The person looks like Gerda said like it was a nightmare. She looks like she is about to cry and it makes me sad to see someone else cry

I quickly denied it so it would not break her heart "No! I have not forgotten you! How could I forget that you're my nanny? I was only joking!" I explained. _I hope my guess is right_

Then I saw her smiling "You know, you never failed to pull a prank on me, Your Highness." Gerda said with a chuckle

"I was just going to ask where Elsa is. Please don't get angry with me." I said with my head bow down

Gerda giggled "Oh don't be silly! I would never be angry with you." Gerda assured

Gerda walks away with a bow and said in the way "If you wish to know where Her Majesty is She is in the library."

I smiled "Thanks!" I shouted. _Though I never told you what she looks like. She looks like my nanny so much like all of it. She is old and she has wrinkles on her face._ _She's married I think... Yes! She is! To Kai! Just search it on google. Search Gerda._

I was about to run then I suddenly realized. _Holy shit! I don't know where the library is._ **Hmmm. Where could it be?**

For a minute I thought it was me then I figured it out. _Ok, I don't need to beg but can you tell me where it is?_

He did not reply at all. **But that's what I thought.** _Stop continuing my narration!_ **Dude, I'm the one who writes it lolz.**

Believe me, I was getting annoyed and frustrated by this GODDAMN AUTHOR!

 _Either you are going to tell me or I'm gonna kill myself._ **We both know you won't do that.** He is right though

 _Please, please, please, please, please, please!_ I never stop saying it in my head because all I could think of is, please.

 **Oh my God! Fine, I'm going to put the directions in your head.**

Then I remember something like it was a memory in my head. I was walking to the library then it stops when I'm in front of the library

I smirked then took a run for it

Zxczxxzczczc

I am standing in front of the door. I really am having decisions right now. _Enter or not enter whether what I choose… Shit. I'm doing Hamlet_

 _Well here goes nothing._ I took a deep breath before opening it. Actually, I didn't really see her in there, or maybe I didn't look at all.

I explore it and I saw a couple of books on a table. A book caught my eye and the title is _History of Arendelle_

I exanimate the book for a bit before opening it, but before I could read something someone called me. "Anna? Are you here?"

I quickly answered it so she would know I'm here "Yeah?"

Elsa appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I can tell that she looks tired because of that meeting. _If she is tired, why would she be here?_

"You're tired. You should go to bed." I suggested, "So you would go missing again?" Elsa said

My eyes are so wide that it could fit a fly in there. "Wha-what do you mean?" I stuttered but Elsa knows what I am talking about. "Anna. Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about and tell me the truth."

I loudly gulped and looked away from her eyes. "Look at me," Elsa commanded which I immediately obeyed. Her eyes were so beautiful that I could get lost in it.

"Elsa I'm so-"

"Don't say sorry! You have nothing to be sorry of." Elsa cut off "But you need to explain yourself."

I sighed "You won't understand." I said

"What part would I not understand?!" Elsa yelled

I tightly shut my eyes when she yelled. When I open them I saw her breathing heavily and trying to control her anger.

"I'm sorry."

And that made me shock. She really is Elsa. Elsa is always like this. Always cared for me and always blaming herself if I got hurt even though I don't care about it.

Elsa would always scold me for hurting myself for some silly things.

"Please. Tell me. Even though you're seeing another man- just tell me." Elsa said that breaks me of my thoughts

I sighed deeply "I-"

"Your Majesty!" We turned to the person who called Elsa and the one that cuts me off. It's… Kristoff? _What the hell?!_

Before Elsa could speak I beet her too it. _Shit that pun though_ "Kristoff? What the hell are you doing here? What?!" I yelled out

This brings two people into confusion. Then I realized "This is just a joke right? You gotta be kidding me…" I chuckled and sighed in relief

"I gotta tell you both this is the best prank ever." I clapped while saying that. "Give yourself a wonderful clap!" I said and I still continue to clap

"Best prank ever!" I shouted then giggled but I stop what I was doing when I saw them having a serious face

"Is this real?" I asked and they nodded "Is this a real castle? Am I a real princess?" I asked again and they have the same answer

"Shit."

Then all I saw was darkness in my eyes. But before I could fall someone catches me and yelled

"Anna!"

 **Anna's Notes:**

 **Will this ever end? Oh my god i want this to end. dont ask how i did this even though i fainted. i really dont have a laptop. wait i will not be a spoiler please have a good day. dont read shits like this. please. it will make you suffer. especially the characters itself. ;(**


	13. Chapter 13: NOPE!

I woke up in this strange room alone. I could feel myself tear up because I'm alone. **Oh, stop being a baby!**

Now my eyes started twitching because of this author which is the worst. **Hey!** And nobody cares about him like seriously nobody. **;(.** _Now, will you let me continue?_ **Yeah… ;(** I rolled my eyes. _No one cares._ He didn't reply to that one. _Maybe he's crying? Well if he is I don't care._

So um I'm here lying in this bed all alone. This room is the one I got into when I was running. I groaned and get out of the bed. My clothes feel different so I look down on my body and see a dress. _I don't like dresses. I hate this._ I tried to find my clothes but they're missing.

"Grr! This is so annoying!" I said frustratingly. I kick the bed hard and it hurts. "Ouch!"

I nursed my foot and it stings. "I'm never kicking you again!" I said to the bed while pointing my finger at it. I thought at first it was going to speak to me but it didn't

Then suddenly out of nowhere, I thought of something. _If there's a princess here where is she?_ I think for a minute then the answer hits me like a brick falling apart. _She's in the present while I'm in the past?! What would she be doing there?! Would she… No! She wouldn't!_

I groaned loudly and ruined the bed sheets by pulling them away from the mattress. "Fuck! What the fuck!" I shouted while punching the pillow and throw it

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I shouted for the last time because a guard immediately opens the door

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" the guard said and tries to reach me but I quickly brush him off "I'm fine." I said and panting for shouting so much

I close my eyes to calm myself. For a minute I stayed like that. I open my eyes and saw the guard still there "Don't you have some job to do?" I rudely asked

The guard snaps out of his thoughts and nodded vigorously "Yes Your Highness. I do. " The guard said

I just continued to stare at him and I feel like we have a staring contest. I finally remembered that I have to officially dismiss him because I'm a princess "You can leave now." I said

"Of course Your Highness." The guard said as he bows down.

When the guard left I go back to what I was doing. Not punching pillows, back to thinking. _How can I go back?_ My question would never be answered by myself but by someone. _But who? Elsa? No._ **She's the only one who can help your young one.**

I was about to respond to him but his words remind me of something. _Stop joking! I never liked star wars anyway._ **But you and Elsa always watch this.** _Elsa likes this not me. I'm more of a fan of Disney cartoons._ **Fine I always like Disney.**

I sighed deeply. _Look if you are gonna help me just do it._ **Hmm… would you do everything I say?** I hesitated because he might do something to me. **Nah. I wouldn't.** I closed my eyes to think but everything I thought is Elsa. _This is for Elsa, after all, why am I hesitating? Fine I would. But First what is happening the present?_

Asdas

 **Meanwhile in the Present**

"How come Arendelle doesn't have pizzas?! This is heaven. But nothing will defeat chocolates!" I said while devouring the pizza in my hand. I hummed in delight. "This is delicious." I confirmed, "I'm going to bring this home Elsa and I could eat this."

I took another bite then I continue on my way. I gotta admit this is a great kingdom. I wish Elsa was here.

"Anna!" I heard someone called me. I turned around to see the person who called me and it was Kristoff. "Kristoff!" I called out while he was running to me. When he reached me I quickly hugged him."You're here!" I said happily "You have no idea what happened to me!"

Kristoff just laughs and ruffled my hair. "Explain this to us when we get home," Kristoff said and signaled to follow him. _Why did he say us? Did he mean Elsa is here? Yes!_ "Is Elsa here?" I asked. Kristoff nodded and that makes me smile

"Yes!" I yelled happily and this cost everyone to look at me. "Oh sorry." I was embarrassed and walked faster. Kristoff catches up with me. "Don't do that again feisty-pants," Kristoff said and I nodded.

When we reached our destination we stopped in a big carriage? _Is this a carriage? What._ Kristoff turned around with curious face. "It's like you never see a car at all," Kristoff said while I nodded. Eventually, he ignored it and he opens the door for me. "Get in," Kristoff ordered which I did.

Zxzxzxzxxzx

The ride was super quiet. He never spoke. This ride really made me annoyed because Elsa would always talk to me when we are in a carriage because it always makes me bored. I quietly whined but Kristoff heard this. "Why are you whining?" Kristoff said but he didn't look at me

"It's nothing,"I mumbled

The thing car stops in front of a house. The house was pretty for my judgment. _Who lives in this house? Huh, it really makes me wonder._ "Let's go. Elsa is waiting for us." Kristoff said and get out of the car. I stayed in the car for a while because I don't know how to open it.

I saw a handle and then I pulled it and the car door open. "Wow!" _I'm so amazed. Really._ When I get out of the car I immediately catch up to Kristoff. We walked then we stop at a door. He knocks three times and called Elsa out

Before I could even blink, the door was open. It revealed a very tired Elsa. "Elsa!" I said and hugged her. "Oh, you have no idea what happened to me," I said while I am hugging her. I let go of her then I cup her face. It made me want to kiss her right there but Kristoff is behind me.

I saw her smiled and lean over my hand. "Anna…" Elsa softly said

Then before I knew it she kissed me.

Xzczcxz

 **PRESENTTTT :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

"What?! How dare she kiss my Elsa!" I angrily barked. I cracked my knuckles and my neck too. I bolted out of the room to find Elsa.

 _Don't worry Elsa I'm coming back._ **Oh, will you? You are not pretty sure what's going to happen next young one.**

 _Fuck you! Don't ruin my confidence!_

 **Sure**

 **Anna's Notes Again:**

 **Oh, author stop this nonsense. I know you read this notes but you just ignore it. You are predictable. I play a lot of Town of Salem so I know your strategies. Oh, you to Princess Anna if you see this note well spoiler alert you are gonna get crashed by me. :P :P :P :P :P :P**

 **P.S. No one loves you author**

 **P.P.S Stop writing shits**


	14. Chapter 14: I want this to end - Anna

_So here I am in front of Elsa's study? I don't know. Have I been standing here for like three minutes? As I said, I don't know. It's like I really don't know how to knock but I know how to. You just have to lift your arms then pound on that door. That's how you knock. You know what? I'm doing it_

I punched the door as hard as I can. I look in my fist for a minute, _what did the hell I just do? Lolz._ I laughed hard because it didn't even hurt me. In fact, it was like an ant bite.

Someone opened the door immediately and it revealed Elsa.

"What the hell did you just do?"

 _I really don't want to answer her like seriously._ "Well I just punched your door and it doesn't hurt me!" I happily said to her

Elsa looks like she had seen a ghost. I tsked "What? You have never seen anyone do that before?" I boastfully said

Then she punched me in the face

And I punched her back so hard that she nearly falls from where she is standing. After that, she called her guard and tell them to arrest me

I ran off before they could catch me

Then I tripped and they caught me

 _Just kidding that was only my imagination. I am still standing in front of the door. What would happen if I actually did that? That would be awesome!_

I snap out of my thoughts and I knocked. _Knock knock-knock knock._ I waited for a minute and finally, someone talked.

"Come in."

I was about to touch the doorknob but I stopped. I kicked it as hard as I could but it didn't open

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted so hard and nursed my foot. As I continued cursing Elsa opened the door.

But it wasn't her, it was a he. "Who are you?" I asked as I put down my foot. It stings when I straightened it so I winced.

The person is cringing I can see it in his face.

When he finally realized who I am he bowed down. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I didn't recognize you." The man said

I hummed "Is Elsa in there?" I asked

The man nodded "Yes Your Highness. And as for your question, I am Lord Henrik of Avendor," Lord Henrik introduced himself

 _Avendor? Isn't that one of the places in a mod game of Mount and Blade?_

"Avendor? Where is that?" I asked

The Lord smiled "It is not far away from here Your Highness." The Lord said

 _Not far? Wait a minute if that place came from a game that would make… the author has no originality!_ **Excuse me? It's quite hard to think of a made-up country and I actually thought you wouldn't recognize it.**

I shook my head. _I am a nerd so um… no!_

I turned back my attention to this Lord. "Is Elsa busy? If she is I'm leaving." I asked

The Lord shook his head "No Your Highness, we are finished with our meeting." The Lord assured

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed deeply. _So we are going to talk. I hope it doesn't involve fists but first I have to excuse this lord like a boss. Just kidding like a boss princess._

"Well my Lord, You are excused." _Is that how you turn away people? I don't know_

The Lord bowed "Of course Your Highness." The Lord said and took his leave

I smirked like a… BOSS!

I opened the door and I walked in I saw Elsa with her face so mad. Now that really makes me wonder why she is mad.

I took a chair and sat in front of her but there is a distance between us and that is the table. "Why is your face like that? Turn that frown upside down or else you'll have wrinkles." I said but she ignored it

"Anna…" Elsa tiredly said. I frowned slightly "Are you ok Elsa?" I asked and reached for her but she jerked back.

I placed my hand over my heart because it hurt when she moved away from my touch.

"Tell me everything you know." Elsa simply said and stands up. I didn't catch what she was talking about.

"What are you saying, Elsa? I don't understand what that meant." I stand up as well and walked towards her.

Elsa took a step back and looks directly into my eyes. "Don't come near me." In Elsa's eyes, I saw fear and sadness? _Why though?_

"Elsa it hurts me to see you-"

"Stop acting!" Elsa cuts off

Elsa is shaking and stopping herself from crying "I know… I know." _What does she know?_

It seems like she read my mind "I know you're not my Anna."

 _Well shit_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Future**

"So are you saying that… you're not from… here?" I nodded to his question. Kristoff scratched the back of his head while Elsa seems to like glaring at the floor.

I put my hands in my lap "So… will you guys help me? Elsa would be worried sick if she realized I wasn't there." I said

"But how? And why?" Elsa hopelessly asked. I looked away "I honestly don't know…" _But deep inside of me I knew the answer_

Kristoff awkwardly laughs "On the bright side, we now know about magic!" Kristoff said to brighten the mood but no one seems to pay minds to him

"Well if any of you two need me I'll be upstairs." Kristoff left with his head bow down because he thought someone might stop him.

No one speaks. All you could hear was silence. It would seem like no one is alive here, everyone is dead. **(I'm really bad at metaphors.)** _No one cares – Anna in Arendelle._ **Seriously? Even in here you could still hear me?** _Of course! As long as I breathe I will live.- Anna again._ **You know, you really are an idiot.** _And why is that? - Same Anna._ **The reason you are alive is that you have to breathe oxygen.** _No comment. – Still me._

 **No Anna's Notes only Elsa's Note:**

 **I'm so very sorry. I know you want to know about Anna's condition but also me. Author, I want only one request. I want you to bring Anna back home so I could tell her I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please bring him back home. :)**


	15. What chapter? idk end it pls- Anna )

I shrieked loudly "NANI?! HOW?! I KEPT IT A SECRET! WHO TOLD YOU?!" I yelled as loudly as I could to let everybody knows I'm in disbelief right now.

While I was yelling at her she immediately put her hands over her ears. "STOP YELLING AT ME!" Elsa yelled back

I tsked in denial "I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU! I AM ONLY RAISING MY VOICE SO YOU COULD HEAR ME PROPERLY!" I reasoned

Elsa removed her hands from her desk and cross it. While she was doing this her eyes are twitching. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a sigh and closed her eyes.

When Elsa opened her eyes it was dark blue. _Maybe… because of lust…?_ I cringed at the thought. **Hell no!** I ignored him.

I put my hands in the air like I was surrendering "Look! I am not your enemy here! It is him!" I said and pointed my hand somewhere because he could be anywhere. _(That rhymes though.)_

Elsa looks at the direction I was pointing at but it only revealed a bookshelf with some books in it. **Well, that is the purpose of bookshelves anyway.** _Shut up!_

"What's your point?" Elsa said and straightened her back. _Is that… what I think it is?_ **PUN!** I slapped my face with my hand because of two reasons and I won't say what they are.

I deeply sighed "The one writing this story is bad! He writes this to pleasure himself! Imagine right now that he is maniacally laughing because he makes fun of us!" I proudly said. I was expecting a laugh or a clap but there was no reaction so fuck! _(I'm really good at rhyming -_-)_

Elsa doesn't respond. She walks through her desk and sat down. "Have a sit." Elsa offered which I gladly accepted. I sat in front of her and she has this serious face on like I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-say look.

"Let us negotiate."

That snaps me out of my thoughts. "What?!" I cover my mouth with my mouth. _Shit! I am very bad at negotiations! Last time went really bad!_ **You mean-** _Don't flashback!_

* * *

 **Flash Back ;)**

" _Hey, Elsa. How come you have more chocolates than I have?" I asked. Elsa stops eating her chocolates and answered my question "Well… The answer would be obvious would it?" But that doesn't really answer it_

 _Elsa hummed "How about we switch roles?" Elsa suggested. "Huh? Switch roles? Why?" I asked_

" _Well… I am paying the bills and what you are eating comes from my money. Perhaps you want to get a job?" That words cut deep into my heart._

 _I stand up "I will not give up!" I shouted. I looked to Elsa "I will accept this but only for a week." I said as I stick my hands out. Elsa smirked widely "Deal."_

 _ **AND IT BECAME MY WORST WEEK OF ALL TIME**_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed for a long time. I didn't know what time is it.

After a minute I have no voice left. "AHEM!" I repeatedly doing and I cough.

I could see Elsa cringing from what I am doing so I stop. "I don't do negotiations," I stated

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Get out."

 _WHAT?_

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." _Is she kicking me out? WTF_

"Yes."

 _Is she reading my mind? Omg! She's a mind reader!_

"No, I'm not."

I immediately stand up. "You can't command me to get out! You don't control my life!" I said but she just smirked.

"Of course I can. I am the queen after all."

 _Shit… Wait! How did she know that I wasn't her Anna?_

"Before I get out at least answer this question." I said, "Fire away." Elsa replied

I stand straight and sighed. "How did you know that I wasn't your Anna? Am I that obvious?" I asked with slight humor to lighten the mood but she seems so… stuck? I _t's like her brain isn't working anymore really._

I snapped my fingers in front of her and she blinks. "Are you ok?" I asked with worry but she didn't respond

After a whole minute, she deeply sighed and she looks like she's about to cry. "Because… she's dead." Elsa looks down and a tear fall down on her face

While me… I am so shocked. _HOW?! I mean what the fuck?! Seriously? In the past, I died early? How tragic._ **Yeah… but how did you die though?**

I could hear Elsa sniffle and she's shaking horrifyingly. I sat down and reached for her hand and squeeze it so it would give her comfort. **Just wanna hold your hands…** _Stop singing!_

* * *

 **In The Present**

Kristoff tried to call Anna but to no avail. It just went to voicemail "Come on! There's a psychopath in this house!" Kristoff screamed in frustration and throw his phone. **He's talking about the Anna in this world? or dimension? Or in this time? IDK**

"What are you doing Kristoff?" A voice came from downstairs "Nothing! Just cleaning!" I responded and chuckled

After a minute Kristoff went downstairs because there's nothing to do upstairs. When he is downstairs he saw nobody. It's only him in the house. He can do whatever he wants but he won't because this house isn't his.

So now he tries to call Elsa but she didn't answer. "God damn it!" He took his car keys and ran to his car to find the two idiots, **just kidding**. _Even in the past, I could smell your horrible narration._ _– Anna._ **Seriously?** _Oh yes – Anna._

Kristoff drives around to find them but he got annoyed by this bullshit because he can't find them. **Sometimes I even wondered why Anna is her sister.** _Fuck you! – Anna_

When it was 8 p.m he gave up and went back home. The moment he opened the door he found Elsa and Anna talking on the couch and it made his eye twitch. **Though it's true that Anna is a psychopath.** _No, I'm not! – Anna_

"What the fuck?!"

 **Anna's Notes:**

 **First of all, I am not a psychopath! And second things second you suck at singing author like you are the worst. Whales are even better than you! Yes whales sing and they sing beautifully than you. Bring me back home author! I want to go back home. Into Elsa's arms. Onegaishimasu! Is that right?**


	16. It will end i promise: Chapter 16

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Then Elsa and Anna looked at me. "Where have you been Kristoff?" Elsa asked and walked towards me. I was shocked of course because I am the one who is looking for them anyway.

So I pointed my finger at myself. "Are you talking about me?" I replied

Elsa crossed her arms and her eyebrow raise. "Is there someone besides you that I don't see?" Elsa said annoyingly

I put my hands in surrender. "All right, you do whatever you want. I'll just be upstairs." I said and already headed for the stairs before she could say anything.

After entering their rooms (Elsa and Anna's) I lay there for a bit but I fell asleep.

* * *

 **mEaNwHiLe In tHe PaSt**

 **Whoever's P.O.V (I really don't know what I'm doing)** _Well… you always don't know what you're doing – Anna_ **(Ignore this)**

"Have you heard?" A guard said and he shivered in cold. _It too cold in this month._ I sighed, _the queen is still grieving to her wife._

I shook my head and listen to the guard. "About what?" I asked

The guard looked around for a bit and leaned into my ear. "The princess is alive." The guard whispered and left me to do his duties.

 _What?! How? Kristoff said he saw her no, not only him but a couple of guards as well what the fuck?! Maybe he's just joking._

I lightly chuckled. "I can't believe I fell for that," I said to myself while chuckling. I continue my destination to my room to rest.

While I was on my way I saw a red-head girl. Now my heart is beating so fast because I remembered the guard said to me. _Is that really her?_ I gulped and straightened my uniform. _One way to find out._

The girl is facing her back towards me so I can't see her face. I cleared my throat to grab her attention and it did. The moment she turned around I took a step back in fear.

My hands are shaking when I point my finger at her. "You're alive?!" I screamed then she screamed too.

For a minute we finally stop screaming. We both pant because of the gas that we release so we need new gas to breathe. **I'm smart holy shit.** _Of course, you are -_- -Anna._ **;)**

 _This seriously cannot be real. I must be hallucinating._ I slapped myself to stop my hallucinations. When I look at where Anna was she's still there! _Holy shit! She is alive_

I quickly bowed down and begged for forgiveness "I'm so sorry Your Highness! I didn't know it was you, please forgive me!" H **ey! Don't be a bitch and forgive this man. He did nothing wrong.** _This is none of your business – Anna_

"Stand up and why are you apologizing? There's nothing for me to forgive." I heard the princess said so I quickly stand on my feet just as she commanded. **I told you to be nice! Look at what you did, you made the man so nervous.** _Again none of you business – Anna_ **Ohhh I see ;(**

I cleared my throat first before I speak "I must be going Your Highness." I said while slightly bow. Then I saw her smiled a little "Of course, do as you please." The princess kindly said and I gave a bow before I left.

While I was walking away from her I stopped and look behind me. _I am now legally crazy. Someone send me to a mental hospital!_

 **Before I continue let me ask you a question. Why is highway is called highway if it isn't high? HMMMMM.** _It's like you're saying that baby will get pregnant inside the womb – Anna._ **Well does it? HMMMMM.** _Just fucking continue the story –Anna._ **Anything you say, Your Highness ;)**

* * *

"Kristoff!" Someone called downstairs

"Yes?!" I replied

"We really need you down here!"

I groaned "I'll be in a second!" I punched the pillow in frustration, _do I really have to? For fuck sake I just want a good bed and sleep in it but nooo! I get to have Elsa calling me for nonsense shits._

I slowly got up from the bed and went downstairs. I saw Elsa pacing and Anna trying to make her calm down.

"What the hell is going on here?" They both looked at me and Elsa approach me then grab my cloth.

"We need to get Anna back now!" Elsa commanded and pushes me off. "All right woman! Just calm down." I said as I was fixing my now wrinkled clothes.

I looked at Anna and she looks back. "What the hell just happened?" I asked

Anna slowly shakes her head in response. I deeply sighed. "Elsa, what's going on?" I asked her but she's still pacing.

"Elsa!" I called

"What?!" Elsa immediately replied and stares at me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. "Why did you call me?" I simply asked

Elsa only looks away with no answer.

"Anna take her to her room and let her rest," I said but I heard Elsa snap like her some of her bones snap?

"We are not going to fucking rest until we find Anna!" Elsa growled out so I cower in fear

I put my hands up in surrender "All right! All right! I'll-"

"There's really no need for that." Anna cuts off

I crossed my arms "And why is that?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked

Anna simply shrugged "She's not here."

Now it's Elsa's time to speak "What do you mean she's not here? If she's not here then where the hell is she?"

"Welllllllllll-"

 **Hmmmm… if Anna tells Elsa the truth what would she say? Would she believe in Anna or kill her to bring her back? Find out on the next episode of-** _THIS IS NOT AN EPISODE THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER YOU DUMB BITCH! – you know who._ **Dragon Ball Z!** _What the fuck? – Kristoff_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sooooo I'm only doing this because I have a question. If a soap fall which is likely the answer? Would the soap be dirty or will the floor be cleaned? HMMMMMM?** _Here we go again in the dumb questions. GRRR! - Anna the Great :) Well... why is the lens of a camera is a circle when the picture is rectangle? Answer that bitch. - Elsa_ _😜😜😜😜😜_ **Shit.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Before I continue the story let me ask you a question again.** _Nope! Stop this, please! Your question doesn't even make any sense! – Anna._ **Oh, how dare you! You haven't even heard it yet! You are so judgmental.** _Pffft – Anna._ **Now the question, if nothing is faster than light. How does the dark get there first? Hmmmm…** _That makes sense. –Princess Anna._ **Seriously?** _Just continue the goddamn story –Kristoff._ **Ok.**

 **In the present but nobody got me a present last Christmas ;(** _Meow… – Olaf the cat_

"Wellllll…"

"Well?" Kristoff and Elsa said in unison.

Anna scratched her head. "She's not here. She's… very far, yes super far away from here." Anna said matter of factly. Everyone in the room stands in silence until a cat meowed.

"Meow!"

Kristoff and Elsa looked at the cat while Anna approached him. Anna sat down and lifts Olaf to pets him. "Did you know that the Olaf in my time is a snowman? Like a living snowman. " Anna lightly chuckled as Olaf purred.

Both Kristoff and Elsa was shocked by what they have heard. "A-a what?" Elsa stuttered out

"A snowman."

"But that's impossible! How can a snowman live?!" Kristoff yelled in disbelief.

Anna stands up and turned around. "Don't believe me? Help me go back." Anna said

"Wait!" Elsa butts in. **She's road your road everyone's road.** _What? – Anna._

They both looked at her. "Tell me where she is and we'll help you," Elsa promises.

Anna laughs "She's at my home, safe and sound." Anna said. "Meow!" Olaf meowed for confirmation. "Thanks, little guy." Anna pets him and he purred.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get you back home." Kristoff crack his knuckle to prepare himself in trouble? Lolz

Anna sighed deeply and put Olaf down. "It's not that easy," Anna stated.

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean not easy?" Elsa worriedly asked because she's thinking if Anna is safe. _That's my girl – Anna._ **No one's asking.**

"Oh, I completely forgot. You can't exactly help me because we are not going to do anything." Anna said

"What do you mean by that?" Kristoff asked

Anna chuckled. "It's all up to your Anna."

 _WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?! – You know who this is. The dumbest person of all time, Anna._ **We switched – Anna.**

 **Back to the past.** _It's supposed to be back to the future –Elsa._ **This is new. Besides, you don't have a future.** _Holy shit! He roasted you! Ahahah! – Kristoff. I got to admit that is pretty good – Anna. Shut just shut the fuck up – Elsa. Actually, if Elsa doesn't have a future then so is Anna –The Princess._ **Trueeee.** _Fuck – Everyone._

Anna is started panicking when the princess said it's all up to her. _What is even supposed to mean?!_ **Are you dumb?** Anna ignored him and she can't believe what she just heard. _Maybe it's just a typo that the author made right?_ But no one answered her. "Fuck!" Was all Anna can say and she keeps repeating it while she is pacing.

There are servants who walked past her and have this worried look because they don't know what's happening to their princess. Gerda, her nanny also a servant asked what's wrong with the princess but before she can speak the princess suddenly ran off. **That's super road you know. You're road Anna.** _Not in the fucking mood._ **Ok.**

No need to tell where she is going because you know where. Of course, you know what Anna is. A clumsy girl so she tripped like two times on the stairs and an epic fail slide in the hallway because her shoes aren't slippery enough. So enough of this and get back to her. You know sometimes I really want to end this because I'm always alone. Always talking to myself right? I am crazy. _True – Kristoff._ Well, I'm just going to ignore him continue.

After that long run, Anna finally reached her destination, the queen's study. Anna catches her breath and wipes her sweats away. Anna cracks her knuckles and neck before barging in Elsa's study. When Anna got in she saw no one there.

"Fuck!" Anna frustratingly said. _Can't you just go back to the first person?_ **Sure!**

I punched the wall beside me in anger but I completely regret it. "Oh my fucking God! This is my worst fucking day ever!" I rubbed my hand to ease the pain.

"Language Your Highness." A person said behind me. I shrieked and turned around. I saw Kai and release a sigh.

"You scared me!" I said.

Kai smiled and slightly bow. "I'm quite sorry Your Highness but I can't help to hear you swear so loud. It is not fitting for a princess." Kai stated.

I nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry Kai. I promise." I promised to Kai but I know I will break it.

Kai hummed in response. "If you're looking for the queen she's in the throne room," Kai said.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" I let go of him and get on my way.

This time I wasn't running. I was now walking and observing my surroundings. _Last time was shit and I don't want to talk about it._ **Which part are you talking about?** I ignored him and continue on my way.

Soon I was in front of the throne room. _Do I knock? Or I just go in? You know what fuck it. I'm going to wreck this shit._ I kick the door but nothing happened except for hurting my foot.

"Goddamn it!" I growled and nursed my foot.

The door suddenly opens even though I didn't do anything yet. Then I two guards, the one who opens the door for me. _Should have done that. But you're an idiot. Everybody knows that –Elsa._ **OHH ROASTED.**

I ignore them both and stand straight. I saw the Queen sitting in her throne room with her legs crossed and it looks like she was expecting me. I made my way to her and pointed my finger at her.

"You and I are going to talk."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok, I got another question.** _Enough of this bullshit - Elsa._ ***** **Completely going to ignore that and asks anyway* Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore come out the door. It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies and now we're not, I wish you could tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman.** _Go away author! - Everyone._ **Ok bye...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Still, have questions lolz.** _Just get on with it – Anna._ **If a mosquito bites a boob what would it suck? Milk or blood?** _That's fucking disgusting – Elsa. Milk? – Kristoff. How about I am the one who asks now?- Anna._ **Sure.** _If I'm the author of this story how would it end? – Anna. Actually, Anna, we are the author of this story. Have you forgotten already? –Elsa. WHAT?! –Kristoff._ **That's true you know.** _I'm going to finish this shit now. – Anna_

"You are going to tell me how to come back! Right fucking now!" I ordered her.

Elsa only raised her eyebrow. "What if I said no?"

My eyes started twitching and she chuckled. "I don't give a fuck if your princess is fucking dead. So you listen to me you little piece of shit! I am not your Anna I am motherfucking Anna Anderson. My girlfriend is Elsa Frost and she is not a QUEEN like you! Where ever you like it or not I'm going home!"

I am sweating so hard right now and I don't know why. _In. Out. In. Out._ I calmed myself and sighed. Elsa oh nothing happened to her. She's only looking at me and waiting for me to say more.

"Is that all?" Elsa asked.

I shook my head to respond and when she got my answer she stands up. Elsa walks towards me but I stay put. Elsa grabs my chin and forced me to look directly into her eyes. Her eyes are so blue. _Shit don't fall._ "My decision is final. You will stay here." Elsa still hasn't let go of my chin.

"I will never listen to you." I spat out.

Elsa laughs and lets goes of my chin. "You are not sure about that dear Anna."

I frowned "Don't say my name. You're not worthy." I growled.

Elsa smirked and put her arm on her hips. "We'll see about that."

I tsked and turn my back to her. "I'll go home with or without your help," I said and walked out the throne room.

 _I will go back home. I promise this Elsa._

* * *

 **In the present**

"How can we help Anna?" Kristoff asked

I hummed "I need to go Arendelle or maybe in Norway." I said

"What?" Elsa asked

I looked over at Elsa. "What do you mean what?" I respond

"No-Norway? Are-Arendelle?" Elsa stuttered

I frowned "Is there something wrong?" I worriedly asked because of two things. One if it doesn't exist and two if they are still alive.

"That's our home," Elsa stated

I froze."Is the castle still standing?" I asked

"Ye-"

"Of course! There's even a King there!" Kristoff cuts off

I am shocked and I got to admit it's amazing that Arendelle is still standing. "Who's ruling it now?" I asked

Elsa and Kristoff look at each other and nod at the same time. It's weird. "Queen Elizabeth III, the daughter of King Eliot II and Queen-Consort Annabelle II." They both answered at the same time.

"Also she looks like the first Queen Elizabeth, the daughter of Queen Elsa and Queen-Consort Anna," Kristoff added

I release a whole-hearted laugh. "I am the Queen," I said

"What?!" They again both said but now in disbelief.

"I am Queen-Consort Anna, Protector of the Realm, Commander of the Navy Army, oh and Princess of Corona. Wait for mother of Princess Elizabeth that also too." I said

Kristoff screamed like a little girl but Elsa covered his mouth. Then they suddenly realize that their presence is on the front of a Queen they both immediately bow down.

"Forgive me, Your Highness? Your Majesty? So sorry I don't know how to address a Queen!" Elsa continues to apologize but I'm not listening to her. I was only waiting for her to stop.

"We're sorry!" They both said at the same time with their heads bow down.

I laughed so hard that I fall to the ground with my arms around my stomach. Elsa and Kristoff finally realized that they were fooled.

"You fooled us!" Kristoff yelled

After a minute I stopped laughing. "No no no! I'm not joking! It's just your reactions both made me laugh." I wiped the tear in my eyes and put a serious face.

"I'm sorry, but it's really true," I said

Elsa hummed "But she's dead!" Elsa confirmed

"Yeah!" Kristoff agrees

I facepalmed and laughs a little. "Your Anna and I switch places when I was alive. Look now I am still alive and that's because of Elsa."

Kristoff and Elsa look at me like I was a ghost. "But that's impossible!" Kristoff commented

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms "If you want to know if it is possible, take me to Arendelle and we will go to the Valley of the Living Rock." I said

"Valley of the Living Rock?" They both asked at the same time with the same expression as well.

I ignored them both and took Olaf. "If you don't want to come with me, I'll just take Olaf then," I stated

"What?! You can't just take my cat and ran away with it!" Elsa yelled and took Olaf out of my hands.

Before I know what was going on, I took Olaf out of Elsa's hands and ran off. Elsa finally realized what has happened so she chased after me. "Get back here!" Elsa almost catches me but I took a right turn.

While I was running I bumped into a man "Sorry!" I apologized but I still continued running. I looked behind me and I still see Elsa trying to catch up with me.

Once I was tired I saw a bench feet away from me. I walked over to that bench and sat on it. I pet Olaf and he returned the favor. "Are you okay little guy?" I asked the cat but I know he won't answer anyway.

"Meow!" Olaf responded.

I was truly amazed by this cat. "Wow! You can understand me?"

"Meow!" Olaf meowed.

"And you are coming back at me." A person said to me and put a blind in my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Beat that you little piece of shit! **Do you know that I can still change the ending? That I can get you killed if I wanted to?** Fuck you! You won't do that! I know you cuz you are me and I am you! **The difference is I know more than you do.** How can you tell? **I see so much more than you do. I am older than of course. Still, my questions never go out right?** Oh no, you don't. **If a worm dies would it get worms too? Wait did I asked that already? I don't really know lolz.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yoww Anna! What's happening to you bro. How come you haven't updated yet?** _Wait what? I have to finish this shit you called a story? – banna: I'm quite appeeling. Of course! Every story always has to have an ending! – Elsa a.k.a bitch ass ice queen. That's true but I don't want to finish it. I'll the 'readers' to their imagination. – Still appealing. But a story has lessons, you could learn from it if you finish it. – Kristoff the wise. Seriously? The ending is so obvious! Like the princess go back and I too then they live happily ever after the end! – Do you like my potassium? Then kill Kristoff! – told you. She's a bitch and an ice queen. WHAT?! Why me? Why not you then? – Kristoff the strong_ **(Smelly guy).** _Cuz I'm the main character? – Ice Queen. Main character and an extra aren't so different the only difference is their role. Sometimes the main character dies because of stupid reasons and the extra lives. Just like in Game of Thrones Ned died because he thought that he could save the queen because he knows that Cersei is having incestuous things with his brother and all of her children belong to Jaime. We know that Ned isn't a main character but I got the feeling that Cersei will die in season 8. – The Wise Queen. I didn't understand a single word coming from your hands. Besides how come you know Game of Thrones? – Anna. Because I told her about it and bought the book when I was there. – Princess Anna. What?_ **You're from the future?** _Yes! – Princess Anna. Wait how come I am Princess Anna but you're a queen? – confuse banna. Even though I'm a queen I am a princess first so I told the whole kingdom to just call me Princess Anna or Your Highness because I'm just a spare. To me you are never a spare. You're my Queen! I would give you anything you ask, my love even if it is impossible. – Now a soft Queen? Aww come here! – Princess. Did they just make out? – Even more confuse banna. How about us too? – Elsa. I'm out! – Kristoff. Meow! – Olaf._ **Finally it ends! I'll continue this with or without you Anna! Maybe I'll think about Kristoff fates.** _What?! – Kristoff. Wait! How come the queen knows the series but he only read the book? – banna._ **You'll know soon.**

"Let me go! It is unfitted for a queen to be tied to a chair unless sexually." I tried biting the cloth out of my hands but I can't bite any of the cloth it only brings me pain. I've done every possible thing that I can do but nothing happened. _I can't give up now! I have to go home and fix this thing!_

"Please just let me go! I will give you anything money, kingdom, boat, pizza, chocolate anything!" I pleaded but they only glared at me and turn their backs away.

"I'm a Queen!" Nothing

"I'm Rich!" Still nothing

"I'm a chocolate lover!" What's that supposed to do?

"I'm in love!" That doesn't even make any sense

"I'm a mother!" Nope

"I'm pregnant!" And that caught their attention.

Elsa sighs and nodded at Kristoff and he crossed his arms.

"We will let you go if and only if you won't run away and stop whining like a little girl. Do we have a deal?" Elsa said

"Deal! Yes! Just let me go!"

I saw Kristoff go to the kitchen and when he came back he got a scissor in his hand. When he reached me I started moving. "Be careful!"

"Just stay put," Kristoff said

I closed my eyes and prepared myself. _That's just scissors, Anna! No need to be scared._ When I felt there wasn't any pressure on my wrist I opened my eyes. I rubbed wrist and my stomach growled. _How long have I not eaten?_

"Do you have any food?" I asked

They didn't answer but Elsa stands up and makes her way to the kitchen. She came back with a box. _Am I going to eat a box? Or maybe that's inside it?_

Elsa sat on a couch and put the box on the table that is in front of her. She pats her hand beside her, offering me a seat. I smiled at her and I immediately sat beside her. I opened the box and it was pizza! Yehey! I took a slice of it and ate it. It only took me seconds to eat it because I savagely it eats like a monster.

After I ate all go upstairs to sleep. Since there are only two rooms Kristoff slept in the spare room while Elsa and I slept together. Kristoff wanted to just sleep on the couch but I told him it's ok to share the bed with Elsa. I cuddle with Elsa like I cuddle with my wife. I smell her scent and it reminds me of her. _I will come back I promise._

 **Wait! Let me ask another question.** _Nobody wants your stupid questions!-banna_ **Well don't read them. Holy shit! I just figured something out! We humans are fucking disgusting!** _Why?-banna._ **Because we look at animals why they are naked!** _They have fur -Elsa._ **And what about that doesn't have it? Shit I'm ashamed of myself. -_- . So my question is, is there a gay animal?** _If you mean gay as colorful then yes. –Elsa._ **Fuck it. Just ignore it. How does gravity exist if I don't see it?** _It's like your common sense dude, how does it exist if I don't see it? So in all conclusions you don't have a common sense and that's why you ask this stupid question. – Smart banna._ **Because it was a joke you don't have a sense of humor cuz I don't see it.** _So you have to see it to believe it? – Elsa._ **Yes! How can I know it exist if I don't see it? Its science! Is math related to science?** _Katy Perry asked that question you know, to Neil deGrasse Tyson. - banna._ **That was a joke too! Because it became a meme, you really don't have a sense of humor.** II II Ii I_ -banna. **That shit is old and you don't even know what it means.** _Of course I know loss. You know what? I'm done this is shit is ridiculous. -banna_

 _NOBODY IS GOING TO READ THIS SHIT_

 _THE ENDING_

 _ANNA CAME BACK AND THE OTHER ONE AS WELL AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER THAT'S THE ENDING!_

 **Anna's Note:**

 _Don't read this. This person is retarderad **.** if I were you, I would have exit this shit and do some rethinking in life than read this. This will only make you lose your mind so I recommend don't read this. _


	20. When Will it end (

_.Are you serious right now? Are you still reading this shit? – Anna._ **No one cares about you Anna so fuck off!** _Ummmm… since you're her from the future that means no one cares about you too? – Kristoff._ **For your information, someone does care for me unlike you! You are going to be single forever and that is a fact ^_^.** _Excuse me! I have a reindeer so I'm not alone. – Kristoff. Hey! You don't mess with my brother like that! He is quite handsome even though he is an idiot! In the future, he'll find someone who is meant to him. Just want you to know that HE IS SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE! –Anna._ **I am actually married right now and he is still single.** _What?! I haven't even proposed yet I'm married already?! What the fuck! – Elsa._ **I'm just going to ignore this and continue lolz.** _NOOOOOO YOU WILL TELL ME HOW I PROPOSE TO ANNA! FUCK YOU I HOPE YOU DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Jesus Elsa calm down! – Anna_

"I hate you! Fuck you! I hope your reign ends quickly than it should be!" **What are you doing? You're yelling to a door -_-.** _I'm not in the mood._ Oh, you're on your period ok.

I sighed and facepalmed my face. "Wait since this is a story can the author like drop a woman or a man who can travel through time and help me go back?"

"That's right!" A person who randomly appeared beside, who appears to be male and taller than me and he has black hair. _Like seriously did he fell from heaven? This man is smiling at me and that's very creepy!_

"You're kidding right?" I asked. _This got to be a joke! What is this? Is this even a story?_

His smile grew wider. _Please don't kill me!_ "Nope! I'm serious! I actually attended your wedding both you and the Princess!" He said.

 _Oh shit! Finally, I can get out of this hell hole!_ I smiled at him. "Then can you please get me out of here? I don't belong here." I said

His huge smile was immediately gone. "Oh about that…" He scratches the back of his head and looked away from me.

My face looks like an erupting volcano because I know what he will say next. "Are you seriously kidding me right now?! I've been stuck here for the past-"

"Mommy?" A silent voice came behind me. _Is she talking about me? Maybe not I don't have a kid._ But I turned around anyway. I gasp she looks exactly like Elsa but her eyes are teal like mine. She's blonde and pale like Elsa but she wears her braids like mine.

"I'm going to faint please catch me. " Then all I see is black

 **WELL WELL WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LETS SEE HOW THIS GOES WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.** _Can I just ask something?- kristof._ **Shoot!** _Are you recreating a story or are you just talking from the future? – Kristoff._ **I can't tell you! Cuz it's going to ruin the surprise!**

 **Back to the present**

Elsa woke me up early in the morning to catch our flight but I didn't know what it meant so I continued to sleep. Then she woke me up again to tell me was going to Norway and I finally figured it out! But what I didn't know is that we're going to be flying! How is that even possible! Now here I am clinging to Elsa to death.

"Elsa how is this even possible?! An object made of metal can fly?! DO YOU USE MAGIC?!" I can see the all the people who look at me strangely and then I clung into Elsa tighter.

Elsa tried to push me off her but I clung tighter. I heard her groan and sighed. "If you can calm down I will tell you how this work," Elsa said

"But can I still snuggle into you?" I asked innocently but she only glared. I let go of her and pouted then crossed my arm.

"Elsa, don't tell me you're falling in love with her?" Kristoff said while leaning to the window. Kristoff is on the window side while Elsa is in the middle.

I heard Elsa tsked and looked away from me. "Anna is hardly like this."

"She is usually like this."

Kristoff and Elsa are having a glaring contest though it only ends when they heard me giggle. Kristoff huffed and crossed his arms. "There's nothing funny Anna."

I laughed harder. "Let me guess brothers and sisters?" I asked

"NO." They both said in unison.

My brows furrowed. "What then?"

They didn't speak they only looked at each other like an idiot. "Sooo… when will we reach Arendelle?" I said to break the silence.

Elsa looked at her watch and sunk deep in her seat. Elsa looked at me and smiled. "Sleep you need to rest. I'll wake you up when we're there." Elsa said

I nodded and leaned my head to her shoulder. "Promise you won't leave me?" I whispered to her ear.

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes. _She looks beautiful._ **Of course, she is!** My head suddenly left Elsa's shoulders and looked around to see who said that. I put my hand to my forehead to check my temperature. _Maybe it's all on my head?_ **Yep!**

 _There it goes again. Where is it coming? Am I getting crazy?_ I shook my head and returned to Elsa's shoulders. **How dare you just ignore me like that!** My eyes widened and gasped. _You are inside my head, aren't you?_ **Calm down! It's not like I'm going to control you.** _How can I believe you? Last time someone was inside my head and tries to control me!_ **Well… I'm not the person who tried to control.** _Who are you?_ **Can't tell you but good luck though!** _Wait!_

But there was no response. _Who is that person? And what does he want from me?_ For now, I didn't worry about it and closed my eyes as darkness consumed me.

 **Anna's Note:**

 **What is heavy? A nickel or a boat?** _A_ _boat of course -Anna._ **No, it's not.** _Oh, yeah genius whats the answer then?_ **It's the nickel because in the water boat can float while a nickel can't.** _Science bitch!- Kristoff. S_ _hut up- Anna_


	21. Don't know Don't Want to

_Finally! This story won't update! That means she left it! No more pain, no more fucking pain! Let us celebrate this moment! –Happy Banna_ _. Why should we? After all, I want this story to end and you're the only idiot who wants this to be abandoned. – Elsa. Oh, come to one Elsa! You should be agreeing with me! I am your girlfriend after all… - confused banna-_-. Ohhh… I like where this is going. – SmEllY GuY._ **Are you guys gonna break up or something?** _NO! WAIT WHAT?! I thought you abandoned this story?! – Shocked banna :0._ **I never said that.** _Can I have a say in this? – Princess Anna. Of course, you do. You are a queen after all – Whoever the hell is this. Who are-_ **I'm gonna continue it now so please shut up.** _CAN AT LEAST EXPLAIN HOW I GOT A FUCKING DAUGHTER?! DO I HAVE A PENIS OR SOMETHING?! – VERY VERY CONFUSED ANNA :00000. Magic? – Kristoff. WHAT!? HOW?! DID ONE OF THEM SUDDENLY HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT?! – BANNA_ **. I'll answer that but for now, I will not.** _You mother-_

"Should we wake her up?"

"Nah let her sleep she is tired after all."

I hug my pillow tighter and tried to sleep again. I heard someone giggle and I clung tighter.

"Anna, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked up then I saw a goddess. "Why are you so beautiful?" I sigh dreamily and then I realized she wasn't my lover. I immediately slap myself hard.

"Anna, what the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell are you slapping yourself?"

I shook my head and look away. "It's nothing." I lied but I can feel her eyes boring into my soul.

I sighed "I just thought something sinful."

Elsa raised her eyebrow "Sinful? What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa pried. _I don't think I will have the courage to say I thought about you about something appropriate._

Kristoff laughed "I think she meant she's lusting for you?" Kristoff said

"No, I'm not!" I quickly denied

Kristoff just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I was only thinking of seven deadly sins so that's why lust is the first thing come from my mind."

I grabbed his collar and pull him towards me "Listen here you little piece of shit! I have a wife so I do not think of other women that way!" I let go of him slowly while eyeing. _Aww, he's scared of me._ **Maybe you shouldn't have done that.** _I do not know who you are so I will just ignore you._ **-_-**

"You do know it's hard to iron?" Kristoff said while straightening his collar

I raised my eyebrow "From the looks of it you don't do that."

Elsa giggled "You don't know that!" Kristoff defended

I smirked and looked at Elsa "Well… let us ask Elsa if that is true." I said

Then Elsa burst out of laughter after that "Damn! She's literally roasting you even though she doesn't even know what that means!" Elsa commented

Kristoff only huffed and looked away to the window. It was all silent all of sudden so I took advantage of that silence and go back to sleep.

 **Cuz I am nice and cruel I will make this story so long you will be bored!** _Just to fucking piss me off?! – Banna. This story isn't all you Anna so shut the fuck up! – Mr. Nice Guy. YOU ARE JUST AN EXTRA KRISTOFF AND NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!_ – _ANGRY BANNA! Well, I do – Elsa. Ohhh you just got burn bitch! Here have an ice. – Reindeer boy._ **I have to entertain the readers so shut up.** _AS IF ANYBODY READ THIS SHIT! – BANNA_ ***CENSORED***

 **Somewhere…** _but where the hell is this somewhere? –banna_ _._ **Can you just let me finish for fuck's sake** _Can't you just spoil it? After this entire story really sucks –Anna._ **You know what fuck it lets just continue this goddamn story and fucking end it!** _Honestly, I don't know why you're so angry at yourself, after all, I am you lol – Anna._ **Actually, Anna is busy and this is another person.** _WHAT?!_

"Is Mommy going to be alright?"

"Don't worry honey. She's going to be alright. Now you wait here until Mommy wakes up."

"Ok, momma."

After I heard the door shut I slowly peeked out of the covers and slowly opened my eyes. I stared at the ceilings and rubbed my eyes. I slowly sit up and yawn but I stopped midway when I saw a little girl playing with her toys. _Shit! Who the fuck is this!_ The girl turned around and we locked eyes. _Hey, eyes are like mine…_

"Who-

"Mommy!"

The girl immediately jumps to the bed and hugged me. "I missed you, Mommy!" The girl kissed my cheek and hugged me again. While she is so excited about seeing me, I was in super deep thought. _Holy shit I got kid?! How the fuck did that even happened in the first place?! Maybe she is adopted but no! She looks exactly like Elsa! What the fuck am I gonna do now?!_

"Mommy, are you alright? You look very troubled."

I blinked a couple of times then shook my head. "I'm all right! You don't need to worry now little kid." I pat her head and laughed but in the inside, I am so nervous that she might notice I'm not her mother.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Can we play outside pleeeeaseee?" The girl pouted then her eyes were shining like diamonds. _Fuck… how can I resist to this thing in front of me?! I guess this is what Elsa feels like when I do this to her._

I sighed "Yeah, sure do whatever you want." Then she exploded from joy. The girl went up and down then started shaking me.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The girl suddenly pulled me out of the bed and I fell. "I'm so sorry Mommy! I was just excited to play with you…" The girl looked like she was on verge of tears then I started to panic.

"No no no no no! Don't cry please just don't!" I tried shaking her to stop her from crying but I only made it worst. "Please don't cry! I don't like seeing somebody crying because I will cry too!" but her head is still bowed down and I saw a tear fall down on her face.

I felt something broke inside me when I saw her eyes brightening because of her tears. Then all of sudden she pushed me. _But why would she-_ "I know you're not my mother." _Shit._

 **Anna's Notes:**

 _How come your writing approved? Did your mother help you with these? - Anna._ **Well... I just loved reading books! So I tried their format and it makes the chapter very long!** _Copycat - Anna._ **No, it's not! You know what? I would like us to be friends :)** _I don't care! - Anna._ **I'm just going to ignore you and ask again some questions.** _We don't care! - Anna._ **If you marry yourself can you fuck yourself, Anna?** _Oh Shit! - Kristoff. Honestly, as much as I want Anna to suffer I also want to protect her so please don't harass her - Elsa._ _Hah! You've got nothing to say, bitch! - Anna._ **I am honestly feeling so harassed right now.**


	22. Tittle

_How come you don't update fast? Did you turn into a turtle so your typing is super slow? – Anna._ **If I were to turn into a turtle you would to in the future but no I did not became a turtle.** _Wait… why do you write so formal now? What happened to you? This is unlike you! Or unlike me! – Anna._ **What do you mean by that? This is how I talk or rather chat.** _She did change! I can guess this is not Anna! – Kristoff._ **Guys calm down it's really me for fuck sake.** _There we go! That's more like me now. – Anna._ **Fuck you.** _No need to be harsh lol. Though how are you doing this? This is a story right? So that means this happened and when it happened your future self is talking to you like this? - Anna._ **I guess you can say that.** _Now that is unlike you Anna. You are never this smart. –Elsa. You dare insult me? I was the queen of Arendelle! –Anna . No you weren't – Queen Elsa. Reincarnation? Duh –Anna. I don't think that's true at all. – Princess Anna. You should be siding with me! I'm you after all! If you're against me that's like you're against yourself! –Anna. I don't feel that way though. – Princess Anna. Fuck!-Anna._ **I feel bad for you.** _Just shut the fuck up!_

 **Present**

We are still in the plane but Elsa said we only have one hour left to get to Norway. I was listening to Elsa's music using Elsa's phone and earphones is reading and Kristoff is sleeping. _Though this is amazing! How can they do this? Is this sorcery? But Elsa said it was only technology but what does technology means? And by the way what are phones and earphones? But this earphones is rectangular like this phone. What the hell?_

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and just listen to the music Elsa lend me.

 _You say good morning_

 _When its midnight_

 _Going out of my bed alone in this bed_

 _I wake up in your sunset_

 _It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad_

 _And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

 _Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

 _Heart heart heart is so jet laaaaagged so jet lagged_

"I like this song! What is this song?" I asked while dancing with the music.

Elsa shook her shoulders and continued reading. I decided to leave the woman alone for a bit then a few minutes later the song changed. At first there was a piano chords then a woman sang.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _The kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried_

The more I listen to this song the more I get the meaning behind it. _This song is for Elsa? My Elsa? I mean that's just my guess but I know it's for her. I want to know who this song is meant for. Maybe Elsa knows it? After all she has this song that means she knows what it means._

I tapped on Elsa's shoulders and she looked at me. "What do you what?" Elsa asked

"What?"

"I said, what do you want."

"What?"

"For fuck sake." frustratingly said as she ripped of this thing called earphones. "Can you hear me now?" Elsa said. I nodded and point at her phone.

"What is it? Did my phone died?" Elsa asked and I shook my head. "Then what do you want?"

"Who invented this phone? Yes wait- no! What is this song is about? Is it about you? I mean are you a singer? Did you sing this song? I mean I don't know that's why I'm asking so please answer. Oh wait I am asking that would be rude if you do not answer my question. Not that I am saying you are rude but please answer it. Shit! I'm rambling again! I'll shut up now." My face is so red because I'm nervous right now. _What if she hates me now? Gods! You never do anything right! Maybe its best if I just shut up now._

But all of my thoughts erased when Elsa laughed and it made my face redder than before. "You should have seen your face! You're like Anna! My Anna! Hahahah!" Elsa lets go of her book then slap on her armchair though her other arm is at her stomach. _Is she dying? Or she just can't breathe?_

"I'm trying to sleep here!" I looked to the person who said it and it was Kristoff. He is rubbing his eyes then he yawned.

Elsa laugher died and tries to calm herself. "I'm very sorry Kristoff. It would be best if you don't go back to sleep after all we are nearly there." Elsa said when she is calm.

Kristoff huffs and crossed his arms then he lean his head to the window to go back to sleep. Then I looked at Elsa and she smiled.

"What were you asking again?" That's what she said but I didn't hear her because I was busy trying to calm the fuck out of my heart. _Oh wait I shouldn't cuss! After all I am a princess._

Elsa frowned "Hey are you alright? You're red again."

 _Fuck it._

"Elsa-"

" _Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in overhead bins. Thank you."_ Once the loud noise is gone I slapped myself.

 _I cannot believe I tried to do that! I am loyal to one person only! And that is Elsa! My Elsa! Not this Elsa who knows nothing and doesn't have ice powers! I love her only! I can't fall for this one…_

 ** _Anna's note or whoever the fucks note:_**

 _How dare she touch my woman?! I have never touched hers yet she done this to me?! I swear if I get near her I will kill her on the spot! - ANGRY BANNA._ **Calm down now. I can assure you nothing will happen with those two, after all she's still alive.** _That doesn't even make any sense! - banna._ **Yes it does. If she's dead that means I killed her because they have sex.** _DON'T EVEN PUT THAT IN MY MIND! - BANNA. The princess and Elsa. wow that sounds hot! - Kristoff. FUCK YOU KRISTOFF! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BROTHER! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE WITHOUT ANY MEANING! -BANNA. So angry! Elsa calm her down of me. - Kristoff. I am staying the fuck away from this - Elsa._ **Can't we just have a peace day for** _\- FUCK YOU!_


End file.
